


Talk Dirty to Me

by ElmireDolores (ElmiDol)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Broker!Reader, F/M, Morally gray character, Noah Family Shenanigans, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Uses Y/n, Vaginal Sex, eventual pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElmiDol/pseuds/ElmireDolores
Summary: Your boyfriend of three years had broken up with you after claiming that he had found himself falling for another woman, who happened to be your best friend. You drunkenly decide to call him and give him a piece of your mind. Instead, you call your employer, who is none other than the Millennium Earl. Awkward flirtations and phone sex turns into a romance you had not expected.[Originally published Oct 2013 - Dec 2014 on Luna and Gotvg]
Relationships: Sennen Hakushaku | Millennium Earl/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploading by request. If I missed any tags/trigger warnings, please let me know and I will add them.

Talk Dirty to Me

Your boyfriend of three years had broken up with you after claiming that he had found himself falling for another woman. That woman? Yeah, that had been your _now former_ best friend. You had decided to cool off by having a few drinks. Which turned into roughly ten, including the wine coolers, the shots, and the stronger liquor. Upon returning home from your excursion, you found yourself sitting by your phone. You glowered at the electronical device, deciding that you were gonna call up your ex and give him a piece of your mind.

The phone rang and rang. It continued to ring, which was rather strange, considering your ex generally answered his phone or left his answering machine on so that an incessant ringing would not travel throughout his home. With a shrug to yourself, you continued to sit there, listening as at long last someone on the other end picked up the phone. You did _not_ give them a chance to answer.

"Listen, you no-good-piece of shit! I am ten times the woman she is! Just because her breasts are larger...I'll bet her pussy has been fucked by so many men, that you're missing my tight vagina at this instant! I--"

"(Y-Y/n)..." a familiar voice on the other end said, cutting you off before you could say more.

You furrowed your brow, tugging the phone from your ear and staring at it in wonder. Replacing it to your ear again, you asked, "Who is this? Why the hell are you calling me?"

"...are you drunk?" The voice, which was creaky to begin with, cracked and had acquired a lighter tone to it.

"No!" you said, giggling. "I only had like...three drinks. Heeeey~ Did anyone ever tell you how _nice_ your voice sounds over the phone?"

_Click_

You stared at the phone, which was emitting a dial tone, and felt rather insulted. You would not let that detour you, however! You walked to your fridge, cracked open a bottle of wine, and poured yourself a glass. Settling back into the comfortable chair that was beside your phone, you took a sip. You stared at the phone for a long while, wanting to call your ex to bitch him out. At the same time, however, you could not stop thinking about the mysterious man you had called.

Perhaps that was why, after drinking two glasses of wine, the phone was ringing again. For a second time did it take a long while for the other person to pick up. When they did, you slurred out, "Heeeey, sexy man~ What you wearing~"

"(Y/n)...this line is strictly for business," the man said after he recovered from spluttering out nonsense.

"Bu...si...ness....? Duke Millennium?"

"Indeed. Now--"

"Oh, baby, I have a body for you to come fill right now~" You threw your arm up, arching your back and giggling whilst also moaning.

"...(y-y-y/n)!"

"I feel so dead on the inside. Maybe you could revive me? I'll scream real loud, just like you like!" You were slurring your words together, yet still were able to string together decently structured sentences.

Pure silence from him and so you, in your drunken state, took that as a cue to keep on going.

"You could slip off my clothes and unbuckle the front of your pants--I think you're wearing pants, but if not, that makes things even easier--and slide right up into me."

"I...am...going to hang...up..."

"Shhhh. Don't speak. Just listen."

_Click_

You called again. When the Millennium Earl answered, it was with a sigh. You continued right where you left off. "You'd have to go gentle at first. My boyfriend...my _ex_ hasn't fucked me in so long... But then you could get as rough as you wanted~"

"I may have to disconnect your phone~" There was the unmistakable sound of heavy breathing coming from his end.

"Mmmm....I can't stop touching myself, imagining you inside of me~" You heard him drop the phone then fumble to pick it up. "Would I have to call you boss while you fucked me? Or Duke? Or...?"

"B-boss is fine~"

You nodded, running two fingers up and down against yourself as you adjusted the phone so that it fit into the crook of your neck. Your other hand now freed, you began to knead your chest. "Boss~ You're soooo good~"

"...don't be too gentle~" His reluctance seemed to shy away the louder your moans became. 

"Nnn~ Yes! Ohhh!" You rocked your hips against your hand, imagining your employer playing with your folds, moving inside of you as you slipped a finger into your depths. "Ohhh, boss!"

"Now call me Earl~"

"Earl!"

"Again~"

"Ahhh! Ooooh, Earl!"

"You're so tight, (y/n)~" His breathing was getting heavier, turning into panting. No doubt he was using his hand to pleasure himself as well. "You're such a naughty broker~ I might have to dock your pay if you don't ride me faster~"

That had you gasping, moaning, and slipping a second finger inside yourself. You pressed the heel of your hand against your clitoris, massaging it as you fucked yourself with your fingers. "Oh, please! Oh, please! Earl, I'm so close! Fuck! Ooooh!" You threw your head back as you came to orgasm, practically screaming 'Earl!' as you came. Your juices leaked past your fingers, coating parts of your hand and your panties.

"Oh," you moaned, withdrawing your hand from your underwear.

"What do you taste like~?"

Even drunk, your face still flushed. "Hmm?"

"(Y/n)...I think I need to make a business call to your house~ I need to make sure you're alright after that~ Can't leave you alone, my little broker~"

"Mmm...come quick...I'm starting to feel really hot again."

A dark chuckle followed by the sound of the phone being hung up. You spread your legs, closing your eyes. You had a good feeling that you would not be alone for very long.


	2. Chapter 2

Who's Your Boss!?

You had emptied the contents of your stomach then grabbed up a breath mint within five minutes of having hung up the phone. In some respects, you had sobered up. In most, however, you were still under the influence of the alcohol that had managed to absorb into your system. After vomiting, you had pulled your hair back and secured it with a hair tie. Then you had changed into slightly more comfortable clothing. That is, you wore a tanktop and short-shorts atop your lacy undergarments.

Throughout the four years you had been working for him, you had met the Earl of the Millennium in person only three times before. The first was when you had been hired. During your second encounter, you had screwed up royally by giving him the wrong address--the wrong city at that. He had threatened to fire you, to even kill you. You had promised to do better and told him you would repay him in any way that you could. He had told you that you had a year to prove your worth. That led to the last time you had met with your boss; two and a half months ago he had appeared on your doorstep, congratulating you on at last repaying your debt to him for your mistake. Unlike others, you were not a full-time broker for the Earl and thus your main income came in another form. Perhaps that was why it had taken you so long to repay the man.

Your mind wandered over the appearance of the Millennium Earl. He was a most bizzarre man, and previously you had wondered if he even had the equipment to pleasure a woman with. Judging from his reaction to your phone call, he did. You could feel yourself growing wet just thinking about it. How large was the man's dick, you wondered, considering his height and size.

Upon hearing a knock on your door, you looked around the living room. What were you doing again? You knit your brow, stumbling over to the door so that you could answer it. You opened the door, and found yourself blushing and grinning like an idiot at the same time upon seeing your employer standing there. His ever-present grin seemed to widen, if that was even possible, as you moved aside to admit him entrance. The Millennium Earl shut the door beside himself, turning the lock and sliding the deadbolt as well. 

His hands were on your hips before you could even blink. The man pulled you against him, grinding into you. A gasp tore from your lips; you could feel just how excited he was--just how _huge_ he was. You spread your legs, causing the contact between the two of you to increase. You rocked into him, meeting his thrusts. The Millennium Earl shoved you onto the rectangular table you had in the middle of your living room. You hissed in light pain, quite thankful that the table was not made of glass--at least, later you were thankful, as your mind was too soaked in alcohol to register this fact at the moment.

The man's hands were nearly a blur as he tugged off his belt and undid the front of his pants. You groaned in both pleasure and pain as he nestled between your legs, snatching up your wrists and securing them together above your head with his belt; first he had undone the straps on your tanktop for ease later. He attached your arms to the legs of the table. You whimpered, disappointed that you would be unable to use your hands to touch him.

This did not get you down for long, however. You placed your bare feet on his thighs, working them so that you were able to hook your toes into his boxers. You then slid your feet down, slowly but surely working the man's underwear off. Your employer, in this time, had busied himself with removing your bottoms. Your shorts were on the floor somewhere, and your panties were being torn into three pieces and tossed out of the way.

The Millennium Earl removed his gloves, setting them gently near your head and commanding that you didn't do anything to dirty them. His fingers then slipped between your folds. You moaned loudly, feeling him tickling your sensitive flesh and nerves.

"Ohhhh, boss!" you groaned, turning your head from side to side as you jerked your hips against his touch. "Fuck! You're so huge!" You placed his cock in the arches of your feet, caressing and massaging his hard length. He thrust his hips in time with your touches, essentially fucking your feet.

"Look at how tight you are~" he cooed, slipping his middle finger into you. You squirmed underneath him, your feet falling from his cock. Your toes curled around the edge of the table you were bound to. The Millennium Earl waggled his finger inside of you, thrusting it in and out then trailing it up to your clitoris when it was nice and slick. He rubbed circles, shifting closer so that the head of his erection was positioned at your entrance.

"Oh, oh, oh! Nnnn!" You felt him slowly pushing into you, gently moving so that he filled you. You arched your lower back off the table, allowing him to get a better angle as he entered you. "Ah, Earl!"

"Yes~ Yes~ You're real fucking tight, (y/n)~" he said, groaning when he had pushed his entire length into your depths.

Your eyelids fluttered. It had been so _damn_ long since you had had sex. Not to mention the fact that this man was a good few sizes larger than your ex was. You spread your legs wider, wrapping them around his waist and tugging him closer with your leg muscles. He chuckled darkly, which made you shudder. The man reached down with one hand, stroking your chest through your shirt. He then reached up to the top of it, yanking it down. He pushed your shirt to where it covered your belly rather than your chest. The Millennium Earl reached behind you, yanking off your strapless bra and tossing it off to the side as well.

The Millennium Earl pinched both of your nipples, tugging at them so that you had to arch lest the experience grow painful. He rolled your nipples in circles, soon paying special attention to the areola. At last did he begin to move inside of you, pulling back only to thrust forward and fill you up again. You could feel his generously sized stomach rubbing against your lower belly and clitoris. You rocked forward against him, also being careful to move up and down on his length.

"Your breasts are delectable~ I'm _glad_ your boyfriend left you~"

"That's soooo mean!" you whined between moans, fucking yourself on his cock as he began to knead your chest. 

"It's not~ It's not~" he panted out, moving down one of his hands and tickling your side so that you giggled and wiggled against him. The man then pinched your ass, causing you to buck up harder against him. "It means you're going to ride my cock so hard, (y/n)~"

"Uh! Yes! Oh fuck, boss! Earl! Mmmm!" You took your bottom lip between your teeth, increasing your speed as he rolled his hips, ensuring that part of his flesh caressed your clit.

He tugged at you, pulling harder and harder. You could feel the belt digging into your wrists. The pain was overshadowed by your pleasure. He was pumping his fingers against your clit, squeezing your breast and nipple. You stared up at his face through half-lidded eyes. His dark, lust-filled gaze was on you. He slammed into you roughly, slowing for a few moments, which proved to increase your pleasure. You moaned out his name as you came. You could feel your vaginal walls spasming around his cock. This drew him closer to orgasm, his hips slamming roughly and noisily into yours as his hot seed shot into you.

"Mmm." You closed your eyes, your chest rising and falling with your heavy breathing. Your energy entirely spent and your mind tired from the alcohol, you passed out.

**In the Morning*

You groaned, massaging your brow with your fingers and thumb before burying your head further into your pillow. Laying there for a time longer, you fell asleep again. It was afternoon by the time you woke up, and your massive headache had only ebbed the slightest bit. You curled under your blankets then froze. _When_ had you gotten into bed? The memories from the previous night slowly filtered into your head.

"Shit...shit, shit, shit!" You ignored the pain and nausea that traveled through you as you stood up and made your way to the phone that was in your bedroom. Looking down at your body, you found that you were naked. Groaning, you decided to change course.

Heading towards the bathroom, you grabbed a quick change of clothes--a random oversized shirt and a pair of underwear. You did your business, got dressed, and seized your phone on the way back to your bed. Climbing under the covers, you put the set onto your lap. You picked up the phone, punched in the number, and set the phone to your ear. You closed your eyes, gritting your teeth as you waited for the other to answer. You _dreaded_ the voice on the other end.

"Hello~"

"...h-h-h-hi...." Your voice was the smallest whisper ever, you doubted he could hear you.

"Hello~?" Still cheery, as the Earl's voice _always_ seemed to be.

"Uhm..."

"Ah! (Y/n)~ Is there something you need?"

 _Did I imagine last night happening? Was it some sort of erotic dream?_ You rubbed your forehead with your hand. "Uhm...b-boss...did I...uhm...did I call you last night?"

"Hmm~?"

"Oh...it's...nothing. It's nothing." 

_Crap! It was a dream. Here I--_

"(Y/n)," your boss said, his voice employing a warning tone. You swallowed hard, suddenly nervous. "To what are you refering?"

"I just...I...did I... Did I come onto you last night?"

"Yes, you came on me last night~"

"No, I said--" Your jaw dropped and your cheeks grew hot and red. The phone dropped out of your hand, clattering against the bedside table. "Shit! I fucked my boss. Shit!"


	3. Chapter 3

Submit Your Resume: Now

It had been three and a half months since you had hung up on the Millennium Earl early that morning; three and a half months since you had packed all your things and changed addresses without telling him. You had not called him since, and he had not contacted you either. Tonight found you curled up on a comfortable chair in your living room. You were living paycheck to paycheck, however you refused to find more work. Fear that you would encounter the Earl of the Millennium again kept you from that. Sleeping with your boss had led you into trouble before; your relationship with your ex boyfriend had begun from such an activity. Ultimately you had changed jobs, and still your boyfriend had left you for some random woman. 

You took a sip of your warm drink, curling your toes around the edes of your chair. Closing your eyes, you were _just_ getting into the lovely moment of relaxing when a knock sounded on your front door. A light swear tore from your mouth as you set the cup onto the side table. You rose from your seat, walking over to the door so that you could answer it. You peeked through the peephole and felt your heart skip a beat. How the hell had he found you? You knelt at the door, staring at the wood with wide eyes. Perhaps if you pretended you weren't there? That _had_ to work.

A few seconds later the knocking resumed. He knocked out a rhythm, a tune. To you it nearly sounded like a lullaby. You shook your head, refusing to answer the door. No, no, no! You would _not_! More knocking. It deviated from the lullaby-like rhythm to something more incessant. Louder. Harder. He _really_ wanted you to open up.

"She's quite obstinate, isn't she?" he asked, presumably to himself.

"She is, lero lero," a second voice sounded. You closed your eyes tightly, recognizing the sound of his golem.

Your door handle jiggled. This caused you to release a startled yelp. Your hands flew over your mouth as the man on the opposite side of the door chuckled darkly. Now he was _positive_ you were home. You swore again then rose to your feet. To ignore him at this point would only put you in danger. No doubt he'd summon his akuma or just simply break down your door. Undoing the two locks you had on the door, you slowly opened it a crack. You leaned against the doorframe so that you could see him without him seeing the inside of your home.

"Good evening, Earl," you said with a sigh. You had a hold on the door handle that was situated on the inner part of your door; you were ready to slam the wood in his face in a heartbeat.

"Good evening, (y/n)~ You quit without a notice. I was sad~"

For some reason, you doubted your quitting your old job had saddened him. You only shrugged in response, not quite knowing what to say. "Is there....a reason behind your visit?"

He tapped his golem against your door, applying some pressure so that your door started to push open. Your grip on the handle tightened. You pushed back, halting the momentum. The Earl of the Millennium slid his gaze towards your arm. You knew he had realized what you were doing. The man slid a foot forward, knocking against the wood with both his umbrella and his leg. He was gentle enough so that you were not thrown to the floor, yet rough enough so that the door was forced open.

Huffing, you stepped off to the side. You dragged your feet as you made your way back to your chair. You curled up with your cup and drank while glaring at the far wall. The Earl did not immediately go to your side. Rather, he roamed throughout your new home, inspecting how you had decorated. It struck you as weird when you heard him enter your bedroom. He came out not long afterwards, however, and soon was standing across from you.

"You got rid of the table~"

Your eyes bulged and you spluttered out some of your drink onto your lap. "Look, you, I--"

"I need you to do me a favor~" You stared at him as if he were insane; he probably was, however that was beside the point. "I have a dinner engagement, and I am to attend with a date. The two women who are candidates would prove to be nuisances, and so I was hoping you would oblige."

"Uhm... Look, Earl, I don't think that's appropriate at all. The fact that I moved? Yeah, I thought that would send you a very clear message."

"I had been worried you were pregnant~"

You snorted. "You can't impregnate women." You laughed then fell quiet, furrowing your brow. Your former boss was blushing. "Oh... Well, no, I did not get pregnant."

"I will be sure to compensate you for the inconveniences my request may present you~" You buried your face in your hands, your mind immediately flying towards a certain bill that was coming up. "You're one of the few individuals I trust. The only female broker who could handle such a revelation~"

"Revelation?" You cocked your head to the side. What the hell was this guy rambling on about?

Your cup hit the floor and shattered as the Earl of the Millennium seemed to contort. His body split and slipped away, fading as the visage of a gentleman was revealed. The almond color eyes drank in your reaction. Brown hair, some facial subble. Rather expressive features. You openly gawked. The man before you had been in the papers many times. This was Duke Millennium. High up in society, a forever-bachelor, as some had labeled him.

"Shit!" You thrust yourself out of the chair, storming past him and marching to your bedroom. You slammed the door then buried your face in your hands. Why were you blushing so damn hard? Why was it that all you could do was think of how the two of you had fucked? In his other body, at that, and now you could not stop thinking of what it'd be like if he screwed your brains out in this form.

A knock on your bedroom door. "Just go away!" you said with a whine.

"Don't be like that!" he said, his voice husky.

"You...just go! I can't do it."

"Why not?" Did he just...sniffle? Was the Millennium Earl--the _ultimate_ evil--close to tears?

"Look, I have... My ex...the one who...when we... He was my boss at one point...and then..."

"...oh~"

"Yes, exactly. So you see why it's a bad idea." You nodded, as though you were trying to confirm this with yourself.

"Not at all~ I miss hearing _your_ phone ring for me. Think of all the fun we could have~"

Crap, crap, crap! This was how it had started with your ex. You buried your face in your hands, rubbing and groaning. You opened the door so that the two of you could face one another. The next second you were sprawled out on the ground. Apparently Duke Millennium had had his ear flush against the door. You felt your cheeks grow red as the man adjusted himself on top of you. His brown eyes roamed your features, hungrily drinking them in.

You put a hand on his chest, gently pushing at him as he lowered his mouth onto yours. His lips were smooth. You shuddered, feeling him squirming until he was between your legs. The man rocked his hips into yours, causing you to gasp. This allowed him the opening he wanted. His tongue thrust into your mouth, immediately exploring all the contours before caressing your tongue. His hands were on your chest, on your hips, pulling you tighter against him. 

"Nnn....oh gosh," you moaned when he pulled back to allow you some air. His mouth was teasing your jawline, your neck. His fingers worked the buttons of your top. Soon his hands were cupping your breasts through your bra. His mouth was on those mounds, suckling. "We shouldn't... I shouldn't..."

You shook your head. He shushed you and kept on going. Duke Millennium tugged down your shorts, settling you on his lap. His fingers worked a the front of his pants. Your panties were pressed against his boxers, your clothed cunt against his covered erection. The way he rocked against you excited your body. You naturally bucked against him, throwing your head back. His skilled fingers were teasing your skin, ghosting along your lower back. 

Shuddering, you nearly lost all self-control. Your willpower, however, was stronger than the man was giving you credit for. You pushed yourself off his lap, earning a disappointed groan from him. Duke Millennium's hands sought you out, however you leapt backwards. At first you started to move towards the bed, then decided against such an action. It was likely he would misinterpret such an act.

Panting heavily, the man reached into his breast pocket, withdrawing a business card that he passed over to you. Reluctantly, you snatched it up from his fingers. 

"Please... (Y/n), call me~ The dinner is two nights from now. I would love for you to accompany me~ And, if ever you need some financial assistance, I always have a job for you~"

"Yeah, I'll just bet you do," you said, narrowing your eyes at the man. He looked at you through a half-lidded gaze, smiling at you in a sultry manner. 

He made a phone-like shape with his hand, liftng the limb to his ear. "Call me~"

**Next Day**

You could have screamed in anger and frustration when your toilet and stove decided to break down. You did _not_ have the money for this sort of shit! Of course fate would be against you. After refusing to do so for close to three hours, you at last broke down and sat on the floor. You pulled the phone into your lap, held up the card, and punched in the number. The phone rang and rang. It rang some more. You sighed; you'd nearly forgotten how long it took the Millennium Earl to answer his phones.

"Hello~"

"You said you'd pay me, right?"

A sound of delight. "Hearing your voice on the phone, (y/n), is doing such _delicious_ things to my body~"

Your jaw dropped. How the hell did one respond to that? Staring at the phone for a moment, you found the answer. 

_Click_

Your phone rang a few seconds later, causing you to glower at the machine. Damn re-dial. You grumbled to yourself then picked it up. 

"I would feel strange paying you, (y/n)~ You're not a whore~"

"...I'm not sure how to take that. I'm not...we're not having sex again."

"Don't say that~" He sounded dejected.

"Look. You said a dinner date, right? You'd pay me?"

He made a noise of frustration. "I was considering accepting Madame Flitch's offer to be my date~"

"Wh-what?" You were ready to cry. Tears were alrady forming. You _needed_ his damn money. Damn this man and his evil ways! How could he have given you false hope like that.

"Hmm~ I think we could arrange something~" You made a noise to tell him that you were listening. "Be my date for the dinner...and, well, today was disappointing~"

Ooookay. What did that mea---wait. "You want me to have phone sex with you?"

"What are you wearing~?"

Is that how you had sounded when you'd drunk dialed him? Crap was phone sex awkward. Heaving a sigh, you looked down at your clothes. "A shirt. Some shorts. Socks."

"Don't be like that~"

"Ugh, what? Do you want me to strip down to my bra and underwear?"

"That would be nice~"

You pulled the phone from your ear and shot it a dirty look. Swearing, you grumpily pulled off your shirt and shorts. "Black and red bra and panties. Still socks."

"Very nice~ Imagine me slipping my finger inside of you ~" The way his voice had dropped had your stomach flip-flopping. The fact that you were beginning to feel wet definitely had you worried. You gulped down the saliva that had gathered in your mouth. "Hmm~ Which body of mine do you want to be fucking you~?"

"Uh....uhm... As...well, be the ...uh... Duke."

A dark chuckle. The next time he spoke, his voice was different. He had changed form. "Your hand is wrapped around my cock while I thrust a second finger inside of you, stretching you. You're rocking your hips against my fingers." You could feel yourself indeed rocking your hips. Shifting, you slipped two digits past your panties, slowly but surely filling yourself with them. You moaned out his name. His breath hitched then he continued, his breathing uneven. "I'm removing my fingers, shoving you onto my dick. I make sure I'm _fully_ inside of you. My hands are on your hips, forcing you to ride me so _fucking_ hard."

"Oh, Duke! Oh fuck."

"My mouth is on yours. Your tongue's in my mouth. Your hands on my chest, my stomach. Mine are moving up from your hips. I'm squeezing your breast and ass at the same time. You're so fucking tight around me. I can't stop myself. I slam you down onto the floor. My hips are slapping noisily against yours."

You had laid down on your back, working your fingers in and out of yourself. The phone was resting against the floor and your cheek at the same time. "Oh fuck. Oh, Duke...fuck me harder."

"That's right, (y/n)~ Beg for it~"

"Mmm... Please. I need it so bad!"

"I'll bet you do~ After dinner I'm just going to have to lift up your dress and take you there~"

Your fingers were growing slick, your juices spilling past your ass cheeks. Fuck did this man have a _fantastic_ phone sex voice. The two of you were no longer speaking, both of you simply listening to the heavy breathing coming from the other. The sound of flesh on flesh. You could hear his hand working his cock, his groans and moans of your name. No doubt he could hear the wet noises issuing from your body, the whimpers and sighs of his name flying from your lips.

You both screamed one another's name as you came in unison. You lay there, panting, with the phone against your ear. Closing your eyes, you heaved a satisfied sigh. 

"Are you sure you don't want to come back and work for me~?" he asked after several minutes had elapsed.

You hummed. "Well..."

"You don't have to answer now if you're not ready~ I'll see you at four-thirty tomorrow~"

"The dinner-date isn't until--"

"I want to buy your dress for you~" Boy were you blushing deeply.


	4. Chapter 4

Business Trip

Immediately following your work morning, you had allowed yourself time to shower, dress, and then you had plopped down stomach-first onto your bed. Your intention was to relax for several minutes, possibly doze for forty-five minutes at most. Plans, unfortunately, do not always play out exactly the way we desire. You were not entirely sure how long you had been out when you felt two fingers walking up your leg. Mid-calf, the fingers settled and an entire hand wrapped around your limb, lightly shaking you. Maybe your roommate was--you didn't have a roommate.

Startled, you whipped around, successfully managing to launch yourself off the bed so that you landed noisily on the floor. Groaning, you stared up at Duke Millennium, who was watching you with a surprised expression. His gaze flickered from the bed to you, back and forth a few times. With a huff, you stood and brushed off your clothes, smoothing them out so that you did not look as though you had slept through--you glanced at the bedside clock--the entire rest of your day. Rubbing your forehead, you commented that it was rude to break into people's homes. 

"You should have just knocked."

"I did," Duke Millennium insisted, rubbing the hem of his shirt sleeve between two fingers. "You live alone, and when you did not answer, I thought you had gotten injured. By the way, your toilet is broken."

"I know," you said, sighing over his explanation. You wondered just how honest he had been with you. How long had he knocked anyhow? How loud? "It's why I need tomorrow's job. The stove's broken too."

Duke Millennium clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. He exited your room, no doubt walking to your kitchen and seeing the truth in what you had just told him. You shrugged, moving to find your purse and a decent pair of shoes so that you could go dress shopping with him. You picked up your hairbrush, ridding yourself of the few knots that had formed during your slumber. After this task was completed, you walked out of your room to join the man.

Sure enough, the man was fiddling with your stove. You stood there watching him for several seconds. Upon noticing you, Duke Millennium turned and smiled. You forced a quick grin as well. When he offered his arm to you, you only stared at it. A light blush came to his face. Your lips parted, however you did not say a word. Instead you closed the distance between the two of you and accepted his arm. You could feel the muscles underneath the cloth. Your toes curled within your shoes.

"Uh...Duke," you said as the pair of you exited your home and you were given the chance to lock up. Placing the key into your purse, you lifted your gaze to him. You held his attention as though you were the most interesting subject in the entire world. "It just occured to me...this is a _formal_ gathering, isn't it?" He gave a nod. "I'm lower-middle class, you know. I'm sure I'll do _something_ wrong and wind up embarassing you... Look, I could get a second job, and Madame Flitch would be happy to--"

"I want to go with you~" Damn the man for making your heart skip a beat. "And besides, (y/n), you're a hard worker. I'll pay for your toilet and stove to be replaced and not even count that against the payment for tomorrow."

"I... I really couldn't do that," you spluttered out, although in the back of your mind, you were quite touched that he would even offer. You could not accept this man's charity, no matter how well off he was.

Duke Millennium frowned in response to your refusal yet did not press the matter further. He escorted you to the carriage that was waiting outside of your buidling. You let out a low whistle upon seeing how nicely it was decorated. He chuckled. The door was opened for the two of you, and you entered first. You felt quite underdressed as the man slid in beside you. His legs touched yours, causing you to bite your bottom lip.

When the door was closed, he settled his eyes on your lap. You sighed, shaking your head. "You know, I never put two and two together."

"Hmm?"

"That, you know, the Earl of Millennium slash Duke Millennium was... _the_ Duke Millennium." He had put his hand on your thigh and was rubbing. His limb was traveling higher and higher. You placed your hand on his, pushing it away. "It's best if we didn't."

He groaned, obviously disappointed. "I just want a taste~" You gawked at him, a heavy blush settling on your cheeks. He moved off the seat and knelt in front of you. The man placed a hand on either of your inner thighs, pushing them apart. His fingers worked at the front of your bottoms, pulling them down. You could only stare with wide eyes as the man, your former employer, dragged your panties down your legs. His hungry gaze met your lower body, which was beginning to grow wet. "You passed out last time before I could taste you~ I was so sad~"

You could feel his breath on your lower region, which sent shivers down your spine. He pressed his face forward, his tongue flicking out and teasing your outer lips. A gasp then sigh left you. He nibbled at the sensitive flesh, working his tongue between your folds. The tip of his organ teased your clitoris, rolling it around, back and forth. You found yourself spreading your legs wider, telling yourself that you were going to regret it later but at the time not really caring. His thumbs rubbed circles on your inner thighs as his tongue plunged into your depths.

Releasing a loud moan, you buried your fingers into his hair, tugging him closer. You could feel him smiling against you as he sucked, lapping at you, dragging your juices into his mouth. He slurped, swallowing every bit of you that entered his mouth. You rocked your hips to meet his thrusting tongue. The carriage at that time was going over a particularly rocky area, the vibrations of the ride sending more pleasure through you. Duke Millennium slid two fingers into your mouth. You promptly sucked on them, coating them with your saliva. He then lowered the digits to your clitoris, rubbing fast as he thrust his tongue faster in and out of you.

You slipped a leg over his shoulder, slouching on your seat to allow him better access. Your hands were in his hair, on his cheek, rubbing every bit of him that you could while at the same time pulling him ever nearer. You gasped, moaning louder as you felt the pressure continue to build. You were getting so damn close. Duke Millennium shifted so that he was teasing your clitoris with both tongue and fingers before thrusting the digits into you. You arched your back, whimpering as he continued to work you. 

"Nnn...fuck...ahh!" He placed his second hand on your lower belly, massaging you with the heel of his hand as against he switched to stroking your clit with fingers while his tongue entered your tight, wet cavern. You screamed out his name as you came. Duke Millennium greedily drank up your juices, grabbing your thighs and roughly pulling you closer so that none dripped past his mouth.

Coming down from your high, you assisted Duke Millennium in readjusting your clothing. The man slipped into the seat next to you, sucking on the fingers that had been inside of you. His lips sought your neck, his teeth nipping as he suckled.

"Mmm...you can't..." You scrunched up your shoulders, slipping away. He made a noise of disappointment. "It would look tacky if I showed up tomorrow with a hickey."

The man sighed but reluctantly agreed. He instead found your mouth with his, drawing you into a series of kisses. Inititally he did not slip his tongue into your mouth, however as the heat between the two of you grew, his could not stop himself. You, too, found yourself deepening the kiss. You relaxed in his arms, which were wrapped around you. His hands worked at the knots in your shoulder blades. You squirmed at his touch, delighting in the way he was making you feel.

"This is a really _bad_ idea," you said as the two of you parted for some air. His fingers traced your jawline. "We...we need to stop."

"Don't let one bad experience ruin your life, (y/n)~" he said in a singsong voice. All the same, he allowed some room to come between the two of you, although he kept one arm draped around you.

You massaged your brow with finger and thumb. "It's just... I was so _stupid_!" He opened his mouth, starting to protest, however you cut him off. "There were warning signs. When he'd be off on those business trips. The fact that he lost interest in touching me. I mean, for all I know he was fucking her before we broke up!" He stared at you, his jaw twitching as though he were itching to argue with you. "You work long hours. You're away a lot. I'd always be paranoid that--"

"We'd simply have to have phone sex a lot, wouldn't we~?" You swallowed hard, finding yourself flustered. "And, besides, I could always have you travel with me from time to time~"

"My job wouldn't allow me to--"

"Work for me~"

"I--"

"Full time~"

You sighed, staring ahead of yourself at the other side of the carriage. You did not know what to say. Part of you just could not bring yourself to be a broker full-time. As it was, you were careful over who you had selected to inform the Millennium Earl about. You never called when you saw mourning parents, especially those of younger children. The same was true in the reverse. That was one of the reasons it had taken you so long to pay back the Earl when you had been in his debt.

"My family attends a multitude of parties, (y/n). Masked balls~ We could pretend to be strangers then have sex for the 'first time' so often~"

You spluttered out nonsense, your heart skipping several beats. Boy was this man something else. What sort of strange sexual fantasies did he entertain? Glancing over at him, you were not sure you wanted to know.

"Besides, I belive you're the first woman to ever flirt with me while I was in my Noah skin." He glanced at you, informing you that was what he called his 'Millennium Earl' self. "Definitely the first to be so excited to have me in you~"

His words were stroking you in such a skilled manner, you nearly believed he had his hands all over you. You rubbed your arms with your hands, shrugging.

"Look, I'll think about it. We'll see how tomorrow goes and from there... Maybe I'll work part time for you again. I'd rather take things slowly if we're going to do anything at all."

"...does that mean no more sex?"

You literally slapped your face into the palm of your hand. "Let's just worry about picking out a dress for now, shall we?"

"I have just the one in mind~"

"It's not... I'd rather not wear anything too revealing."

A moment of silence followed by. "...I have another dress in mind for you!"


	5. Chapter 5

Proposition

You continued to twirl in front of the mirror, eyeing yourself in the dress the Millennium Earl had selected for you. It was rather elegant, and certainly more expensive than anything you had ever purchased for yourself. More than likely it cost more than half a year's salary, if not more. A year's salary? You kept inspecting yourself as you tried to figure this out. Duke Millennium had refused to allow you to catch so much as a glimpse of the price tag. He had torn it off, causing the sale's representative to giggle.

While you were busy checking out yourself in the mirror, you could hear the man knocking and scratching at the door in alteration. He whined at you to let him see your outfit on you. You called over your shoulder, telling him it'd just have to be a surprise for tomorrow night. He grumbled something under his breath. You furrowed your brow, eyeing the door of the dressing room suspiciously. The knocking and scratching had ceased at long last.

Carefully and slowly you slipped out of the dress and place it back on the hanger. You then pulled on your clothes, which made you feel rather like a bum. You looked at yourself in the mirror and felt like a bug. The elegance was gone. You had gone from princess to the miller's daughter. Sighing, you opened the door to the dressing room and slipped out. You stopped short, seeng the Duke's back to you as he sat there, hunched over and knees drawn up to his chest. He looked rather dejected. 

You nudged him with your leg. The man peeked up at you, his misery apparent. "Are you seriously moping?" you asked incredulously. "You'll see the dress tomorrow. Don't you want to be surprised?"

"Are you refusing to show me because I won't let you know the price?" he asked, suspicion lacing his tone of voice.

Rolling your eyes, you continued past him. You started sifting through the handbags they had there. Seeing the prices, you winced. Hoo boy. A month's salary on a bag. If your finances weren't so tight, that'd be one thing. As it was, you knew it would be entirely unreasonable to spend money on the bag. Especially seeing as how you needed a new toilet and stove. The toilet, you knew, was priority. There were cold meals you could make for yourself. As for where you'd go to bathroom? Yeah, that definitely was first on your list.

"Would you mind taking me to a hardware store so that I can look at toilets?" you asked the man when you sensed him walk up behind you.

He exhaled noisily through his nose. You looked back over your shoulder to find him looking down at you. "Will you let me purchase what you need for you?"

"Look, if you spent money on my new toilet, I'd feel like crap," you said, motioning to yourself with your hand. A second later you were grinning like an idiot, holding in a giggle. That had been an unintentional pun, however it was amusing all the same. "Besides," you reasoned aloud, "you're paying for the dress--and I _know_ it's real expensive seeing as how you're not letting me see the price."

"Expensive? For you, it's free~" You huffed, shaking your head and muttering to yourself. "(Y/n), you need a man to spoil you."

"Hey, I'm an independent young woman who can take care of herself," you said, eyeing the man through narrowed eyes. "I don't need charity."

"It isn't charity," he argued. "I'll let you pay for your stove on your own. Please, allow me to purchase a new toilet for you. It's _my_ fault you moved away and are now struggling financially."

You opened your mouth, closed it, then opened it again. "It's both our fault. A mutual thing. You don't get all the credit for that night." You turned your head, once more eyeing the handbag that had caught your interest. You noticed that the man was following your gaze. He took on a thoughtful expression, to which you immediately responded with, "No."

"Very well, then, I'll buy it for myself," he said, snatching the purse up off the rack. 

You scoffed. "Yeah, because _you're_ gonna walk around with a purse."

"It's a manbag," he said in mock-hurt. 

You rolled your eyes, feeling both frustrated and amused as he took both the bag and the price tag for the dress up to the register. The sales rep who had assisted the pair of you rang him up, whispering the total cost over the counter so that you were unable to hear. You frowned at this; you had sincerely hoped you could catch wind of the price at this point. Duke Millennium handed the woman a wad of money that had your eyes practically bulging out of your head. Sometimes you forgot just how loaded the man was. Then again, if you were around for some-odd-hundred or thousands of years, you were bound to have a decent chunk of change.

Duke Millennium lengthened the strap and slung the purse strap over his shoulder, heading out the door with you following behind. You scratched the side of your head, feeling rather awkward watching such a man hold a purse. How he kept up his air of pride and his dignity, you would never know. A few passersby did double-takes upon seeing the man's accessory, but none dared to comment when they were within earshot. Duke Millennium and you entered the carriage after the man instructed his driver to head towards a specific shop.

When Duke Millennium was seated beside you, he had ensured that the purse would be pressed against your hip. You sighed, feeling the material of the coveted item. But you would not give in! You would _not_! It was bad enough the expensive dress would be arriving at your home early the following morning. Not to mention he was insistent upon purchasing your new toilet. You could not accept anything more from him.

"You said you have shoes for the dress?" he asked after a few blocks of silence. You flicked your gaze to him then stared straight ahead once more. "What size shoe do you wear?"

"No."

"Hmm." He leaned over, grabbing up your foot. You tried to jerk your leg backwards, however he only tightened his hold on you. You swore, having forgotten how strong the man was. He inspected the shoe you were wearing, nodded to himself, and set your foot back onto the carriage floor. You crossed your arms over your chest, huffing and turning from him. "You know, a part of being a strong adult is knowing when to ask for help, and also knowing when to accept it when it is offered out of kindness." You winced at his words. "Besides, (y/n), you're doing this as a favor to me."

"You're paying me," you said, facing him once more. "You can't expect--"

"I invited you to the dance. For me to neglect ensuring that you had an appropriate outfit that suited your tastes would be wrong."

"Yes, but... I mean, surely you could find something that wasn't so expensive."

He sighed heavily. "Stop worrying about the cost. It's insulting."

You opened your mouth, having been ready to argue. His comment, however, had caught you off guard. You closed your mouth, blinking. You had not thought of it that way. While you felt awkward accepting such a gracious gift, to refuse it no doubt deflated his ego. He had the money and wanted to spend it on you. A light blush came to your cheeks. He wanted to spend _his_ money on _you_. You dropped your gaze to your lap. A few minutes transpired, during which time you fiddled with a few loose threads that were hanging from the end of your shirt.

"Okay, look. The problem is...let's say we get into any sort of relationship." You glanced at him in time to see the man nod once. "I could never... I couldn't ever get you such an extravagant gift. I mean, I--"

"It's not about the money,"he said, heaving a sigh again and shaking his head. "(Y/n), it's the thought that counts. Just because I have the ability to pamper you in a different way--besides, it's the _man's_ job to ensure financial security."

"I... I like to know I can keep myself financially secure, and--"

"You are though," he said, raising a brow. "And you would be currently better off if you hadn't moved away, thus losing your old job. You're taking care of yourself just fine. I'm only providing you with some extras."

You pursed your lips forward. He was bringing up some valid points. And not once had he said anything degrading about your position in the social heirarchy. You switched your gaze to the bag that was between the two of you. He was running a finger along the edges of it. You met one another's eyes just as you started to speak again.

"Duke, we don't even really know each other... Well, you have people invesitaged so you probably know some things about me, but I don't really know you at all. So, you see, this is all a horrible, horrible idea."

"My name is Adam."

Your jaw dropped. "I didn't...I didn't even know your name! See? This is--"

"Not many know my name~ Even the nobles generally refer to me as Duke Millennium. You don't have to feel bad." You narrowed your eyes, huffing. "You're one of few to know that I am the Earl of the Millennium and Duke Millennium both." A valid point, you'd give him that. "As for you, I know that you're (full name), age (age), and your hobbies include..."

He continued to list off the things he knew about you. The more he spoke, the more strange you felt. The man knew your favorite food, favorite color, previous jobs you had held, and much more. You felt more like he was a stalker, which you commented. He stopped talking, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. You watched, horrified and quite interested as well, as the man broke down into tears.

"A creepy stalker, that's all. Just a creepy stalker."

"You're...you can..." Your face was practically in his. The man pulled back a little, blinking through his tears as you stared at one another. "You don't have to cry, A-Adam." It felt strange saying his name.

A rosy dusting decorated his cheeks at the sound of his name slipping from your lips. "But..."

"Just...okay, we can take things slow. We're going on a date tomorrow anyway, we might as well... Well, I might as well get to know a few things about you. What is your favorite food."

"Crocodile and alligator~" You blinked. He was wiping the tears out of his eyes with his finger. The man noticed you staring at him and seemed to shrink under your gaze. "It's delicious~"

"I... I've just never had it. I didn't know people ate it. I mean, I guess people eat monkeys and dogs in certain countries, but still. Crocodile and alligator, huh?" He nodded. "Well, just _how_ old are you? Over a thousand? Two thousand?" He shifted uncomfortably. "Older than that, huh?" The man averted his gaze. "What is your favorite hobby? Other than creating akuma...or, that's your job. Soooo...what do you do in your spare time?"

"Sleep." Your eyebrows raised. Hadn't expected that. Then again, you supposed he was a busy man. Adam shifted a bit under your gaze. It was obvious he was not used to people asking him about himself. You found that rather adorable. "I...hmm... I can knit."

"R-really?" He nodded slowly, watching your reaction carefully. You could only smile. Here was a man who was hellbent on destroying humanity and he loved to knit. Go figure. "Do you knit a lot?"

"From time to time. I also enjoy hat arranging~"

"You have a lot of them?" Adam seemed to be growing more cheerful the longer the conversation lasted. "Do you have a favorite hat?"

"I'm quite fond of them all~"

Before you received a chance to learn more about the man, the carriage stopped. You and Adam exited the carriage, entering the hardware store shortly afterwards. You led the way down the aisles until you arrived at the toilets that were on display. You looked them over. It was hard to tell which would be best. While you wanted something at least somewhat comfortable, you also wanted one that was sturdy and would last you a while. As you continued to inspect the the different displays, you found yourself looking over your shoulder at Duke Millennium. The man was still wearing the purse and had taken a seat on one of the toilets there were on display. He had withdrawn a phone from who knows where and was chatting on it.

Your gaze fell to the toilet on which he was seated. It looked sturdy. It was obviously comfortable if he was sitting there talking on the phone. Smiling, you walked up to him. He glanced at you briefly then resumed his conversation with the individual on the other line. Duke Millennium was speaking a foreign language; it made sense, considering his business took him all around the world. After roughly a minute more, the Duke bid farewell to the individual on the other line then hung up. He turned his attention to you. You, meanwhile, were tapping a finger against the edge of the toilet, directly under the man's thigh.

"What language was that?"

"Bulgarian," he replied, his attention trained on your digit. You moved onto his lap, straddling him. Adam nearly fell backwards, however caught himself. He was red in the face as you plucked his hat from his head, setting it on your own crown. "...did it turn you on?"

"Maybe a little," you said honestly, the tip of your nose touching his. "Also...you picked out the perfect toilet for me."

"It _is_ comfy," he said, grinning after giving you a light peck on the lips. You hummed in response. His hands had raised and wrapped around your hips as you had wrapped your arms around his neck. The two of you sat there smiling at one another. You ran a hand gently through his hair as he made circles on your back with his thumbs. A young man soon approached the two of you like that. He awkwardly fumbled out words, asking if he could help you. "Yes, we would like this toilet."

"Mmhmm," you said.

"Are you hungry? I want to take you out to dinner~"

You hesitated, your heart fluttering in your chest as you considered his offer. "Y-yeah. I'd really like that."

"Good! I was worried I'd have to tie you up and force you to eat with me~" You snorted, finding yourself giggling soon after. Adam chuckled as well, and despite the fact that you knew he wasn't joking, you still found yourself somehow flattered. Creeped out a bit, but flattered all the same.


	6. Chapter 6

Preparing for the Night

Dinner had been awkward to say the least. The waiter had initially asked what you and your _uncle_ would like to eat. Adam had spluttered out nonsense, sniffling a few moments later as you corrected the waiter--Duke Millennium was your _boss_. Said man whined at that point, stating that he was your _date_. You had blushed at this, biting the insides of your cheeks to keep from grinning like an idiot. Following the nice dinner between the two of you, Duke Millennium offered you a ride home. There the pair of you awaited the delivery of your toilet, which was due in less than twenty minutes.

Adam laid down on your couch as the delivery men arrived. You directed them to your bathroom, where they installed your new toilet, as well as removing the old one. Duke Millennium had already paid them in full for the product, delivery and installation. After you were certain the toilet was in good working order and the men had left, you walked back to the couch. There you saw that the man had passed out. He knelt in front of the couch before him. Duke Millennium had an arm draped over the front of the couch, just dangling there. His cheek was pressed tightly against the couch pillow, a light trail of saliva beginning to make its way to the corner of his mouth.

His manbag, as he insisted on calling it, was on the side of the furniture. You fingered the beautiful object then rose and pulled a blanket from off the back of the couch. You draped it over him, tucking him in. You were in awe of how peaceful the man looked. To think this was the Millennium Earl. You gave the man a kiss on his cheek just as his cane transformed back into its umbrella form.

It released an incredulous squawk, whispering harshly about a filthy human kissing such a man, all the while adding its name a number of times to the end of sentences. You threw one of your couch pillows at the umbrella, successfully nailing the golem as you made your retreat to your bedroom. You stripped out of your clothes and pulled on a tank top and fresh pair of panties. It was a hot night, and so you found yourself pulling only your sheet up over yourself. 

You were awoken in the middle of the night by a crash. You groaned, curling up further under your sheet and listening. After a moment, you remembered that Duke Millennium had spent the night. No doubt he had rolled off your couch. You strongly believed this when you heard more crashes and bumps, which seemed to be making their way towards the bathroom. You buried your head under your pillow when you heard the toilet being opened. It was definitely awkward to hear someone else urinating, however that was just a part of life. The toilet flushed and then--thankfully!--you heard the water in the sink running as the man washed his hands.

You were all the more thankful for that fact when he stumbled into your bedroom and crawled into bed with you. You pulled your head out from underneath your pillow and stared at the man. He was snoring lightly again. Was he disoriented and believe he was at his own home? You sat up in bed, shifting so that your legs were no longer touching his. You rested a hand on his shoulder and gently shook him.

"Hey..." You shook him once more, moving your hand so that you were touching his chest. 

"Mmm." He batted at your hand with his, obviously still mostly asleep. He turned over onto his stomach. You were given just enough time to pull your hand away so that it was not trapped underneath him. "Go to sleep, Road."

"R...oad? Adam...Adam, wake up," you said, pressing both hands on his back and shaking a bit harder. The man yawned tiredly, rolling onto his back, and blinking his eyes at you. He looked utterly exhausted. "Hey, you need to move back onto the couch if you're going to spend the night."

He had lifted a hand, setting it on your side and rubbing gently up and down. You sighed. "Sorry. Sorry. Hey, I'll leave."

Again did you sigh, this time shaking your head. You rested against his chest, snuggling close to him. "You can stay. Just go to sleep."

"Okay," he said, his arm shifting so that it was around you. Before you even passed out you could hear his light snores again. Smiling, you soon found yourself drifting away into dreamland.

When you awoke you were quite surprised to find that Adam had shifted into the form of the Millennium Earl. The man was sitting in a rocking chair you had purchased for yourself at one point in time when you and your ex had discussed marriage and children. You watched as the man rocked back and forth, his golem hovering by his head. He was knitting, just as he had said he enjoyed doing. You wondered what he was making, however he seemed not to have yet realized that you had awoken and so you said nothing. Part of you thought he would get flustered and embarrassed if he realized you saw him at work.

"Master Earl, how long will we stay, lero?" the golem asked, hunching over a bit as though it were flinching.

The Earl of Millennium slid his eyes over to Lero, although not once did his hands stop their work. "We can't let her wake up without me here. She might get worried or lonely~"

"But we did leave already, lero lero."

"That was a business call early this morning. It couldn't be helped~"

The pumpkin head of the golem seemed to take on a sad expression. Why it hated you so much, you were not quite certain. Sure you were human. If you took into consideration that the Millennium Earl, though supernatural, was still human as well, it only made things more confusing. You began wondering if the Earl's relatives held similar views as the golem. For that matter, just how large was the Earl's family? You knew he associated with Minister Kamelot quite often. That man had a daughter, whose name was Road--the man had spoken her name in his sleep, so perhaps they were related. Which meant that the Minister's brother was likely another relative.

You closed your eyes. It would not due to worry over such things. The man himself obviously liked you, and that was what mattered. Say you got into a serious relationship with him and the two of you married; yeah, you'd _hope_ that his family would accept you, however it was _him_ you'd be marrying, not the others. The acid that had been churning in your stomach seemed to lessen.

Sitting up, you leaned your back against the headboard and looked over at the Earl. His rocking had paused and his hands had also frozen. A light blush stained his cheeks when he realized you had been watching him. You smiled sheepishly at him, hoping he would not be too embarrassed.

"Good morning," you said, stretching your arms.

"Good morning~" He tucked away the knitting needles as well as his project, which you still had not been able to figure out. His golem shifted behind him, glowering at you. "Since your stove is still broken, I bought you some yogurt, fruit and oats~ You need a well balanced breakfast to start your day~"

It was your turn to blush. "That was...really sweet of you. Thank you."

He only nodded, rising from the chair and leaving so that you could get dressed for the day. You did so promptly, giving yourself time to complete your morning rituals before moving to the dining room where the man was waiting. He had already started to cut up some of the fruit and was taking out the oats and yogurt. You took a seat at the small round table you owned when he motioned you to do so. The Millennium Earl prepared enough food for the two of you before joining you.

As you took the first bite of your food, the man informed you that your dress and the shoes he had purchased for you had arrived already. He had placed them on your living room chair, not knowing where you would want them in your bedroom. You nodded, watching curiously as he raised his spoon to his mouth. It seemed to slip past his teeth, the tip of it disappearing momentarily before reappearing. It had not even looked as though he had opened his mouth the slightest. Interesting.

"I am leaving the handbag for you to use~" he said cheerily. You shifted a bit in your seat, not quite sure what to say to that. "If you feel too prideful to keep it after tonight, you can return it to me. But I hope you'll accept it~"

Blushing, you excused yourself from the table momentarily and retreated to your bedroom. There you ducked under your bed, rummaging through the few containers you had there. You pulled out your father's cuff links. You blushed a bit, knowing they were most likely rot in comparison with the cost of the gifts the man had gotten you. You swallowed, pulling out a second item; a hat decoration that matched the cuff links. 

You held the items behind your back as you made your way back to the dining room. Unable to meet the man's gaze, you slowly lowered yourself into your seat and dropped your eyes to the bowl of food in front of you. The Millennium Earl paused in eating, setting his spoon down on the table. He asked you if there were something the matter to which you shook your head. Shifting uncomfortably in your seat, your trembling hands set the items on the table, sliding them closer to the man.

"I...uh...they're not...glamorous...or anything....my father...he left to me, and I..." You bunched your hands in your lap, feeling as though you were about to hyperventilate. Your head was already spinning and you were feeling rather dizzy.

The Millennium Earl, however, released an embarrassed squeak that had you jumping. You whipped your attention to him, your eyes widening when you saw just how deeply he was blushing. You were even more surprised when he pushed away the table--he was careful not to knock anything over--and moved between your legs. The man's hands were on you, tugging you closer against him. You felt him against you, then air, then you were once more against his body--only now it was his human form you were touching.

His lips found yours, his hands in your hair as he deepened the kiss. You moaned, closing your eyes and tilting your head to the side as you returned the gesture. His tongue slid expertly along yours. You rubbed your hand along his facial hair, trailing towards his brown locks, where you entangled your fingers. The two of you ground your hips together. Your breath was starting to come out in pants, his as well. 

"They're perfect, they're wonderful~" Adam said, nuzzling his nose against yours. You smiled at the Eskimo kiss. He gave you a quick peck on the lips, reaching over to the table and picking up the cuff links. He immediately removed the ones he was wearing, replacing them with those of your father's. "I'll wear them tonight for our date. I have just the hat for the decorations~"

**Evening**

When Duke Millennium arrived, the two of you were both pleasantly surprised at the other's attire. He had not lied when he had said he would be wearing the gifts you had given him. You stared at the hat atop his head. The decorations matched his eyes nicely, bringing out their almond color. Said orbs were glued to your cleavage, outlined by the rose-colored trim. He had purchased a dress that was predominately white with red designs. The sleeves were lace and covered only the sides of your shoulders. The dress showed off your figure without being too crude or risque.

The shoes he had purchased for you were high heels, which brought you closer to his height, although still you remained several inches shorter. You had previously adjusted the straps of the handbag for the night. You held it now, accepting his arm after locking up. Once more did he escort you to his carriage, his eyes never once stopping their journey of roaming over your body.

As soon as the two of you were in the carriage together, his hands had found their way onto your breasts. You released a yelp-filled gasp, retreating from him. You held your hands up in front of yourself. "We really shouldn't."

He groaned, not hiding his disappointment. Adam released a whimper, slouching and drawing his limbs closer to his body. You stared at his make-shift fetal position. You could not help but roll your eyes. 

"Hey, look, we already discussed this. We'll see how tonight goes, and then..." You tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. "Besides, I can't very well show up to that place with a messed up dress, sex hair, and not to mention all the hickeys you keep trying to give me."

Duke Millennium reluctantly agreed with you and adjusted himself on the seat. You smiled at him, snuggling close. He immediately wrapped an arm around you. His lips found your forehead, giving you several light kisses.

"Oh, and also, I wanted to talk to you about that golem of yours...Lero, right?" He nodded, raising a single brow. "He's rather hostile towards me."

Duke Millennium lifted the cane that had been resting against his leg. He frowned at it, not the least bit pleased at the news.

"I was wondering if other of your relations would feel similarly to him."

"Well... Road is not particularly fond of humans. The others would have mixed feelings," he said, rubbing his chin. He ran his gaze up and down your body, his eyes settling on your chest for several seconds before he lifted them to your eyes. "Road does make some exceptions. You'll just have to grow on her~ As for Lero, I think he's just jealous."

"Oh, he only likes your hands on him? Grip him tight?" you said, wrinkling your nose and laughing. Duke Millennium's face flushed, but he laughed as well. "That's cute though. Instead of a dog, I have to worry about your golem." You lifted your bottom off the seat long enough to kiss his chin stubble. "Now, let's just hope I don't embarrass you too much tonight."


	7. Chapter 7

Seal the Deal

You felt _very_ out of place when you entered the building with Duke Millennium. Sure you were dressed elegantly, and your hair and nails had been done. Still, though, the way these women carried themselves. The manner in which they looked down their noses at you, as though they could smell that you were _average_. You clung tighter to Duke Millennium, all the while thinking this had all been a horrible, _horrible_ idea. Damn your toilet and stove for breaking down on you like that!

He must have noticed that you were seconds from hyperventilating, for he shifted the pair of you over to the side so that you could catch your breath. You steadied yourself by clasping tightly onto his arm. "I'm going to embarrass you. You're going to hate me. I—"

"Oh, good evening, Duke!" a middle-aged woman said as she drew near the pair of you. You snapped your mouth shut, not wanting to continue your worries in the presence of another. Along with the woman came her male escort for the evening. You knew she was not married after a glance towards her hands, which were sans wedding ring. "Regarding our tea appointment for next week, you'll be able to make it, won't you? I'll be _so_ disappointed if you have to cancel again."

Duke Millennium offered a magnificent grin that would have fooled you into thinking this woman was his wife. You found yourself blushing at the affection he displayed as he tenderly responded to her inquiry. "Madame Geneva, I currently have no business calls that should drag me away. I am clinging most desperately to the appointment—my anticipation is mounting with every passing second." Hoo boy, the way he could talk!

Madame Geneva's face flushed. She hid the lower portion with the hand fan she was carrying. Her eyes then darted to you. She asked to be introduced. Duke Millennium bowed as he presented you to the woman, also making sure to present Madame Geneva to you. The two of you curtsied before one another, each of you exchanging the normal pleasantries that transpire when one is being introduced to a new face. Madame Geneva then introduced her escort, an Earl Albertson. Earl Albertson lifted your hand, placing a chaste kiss on the back of it.

Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Duke Millennium's jaw tighten. He seemed rather pleased when the other man relinquished his hold on your limb. The two excused themselves, but only after Madame Geneva had been assured by Adam that they would be in contact over the next few days.

Once the two of you were again alone, you turned to him. "Adam, relax. I'm sure plenty of men are going to—"

"He was staring at your chest," he stated matter-of-factly. Your gaze shifted towards Earl Albertson's back. How could you have missed that? Your panic, you reasoned, must have rendered you oblivious to certain details.

After a moment of thought, you faced the Duke once more. "Well, men are bound to do that as well, seeing as how the dress you picked out for me is quite...generous in the cleavage department." He frowned at this. "I can't help but wonder what the other dress looked like."

"It...the front split open down the chest area," the man said, dropping his gaze to said portion of your anatomy. You could not help but smile while you shook your head, your tongue in your cheek.

Duke Millennium shot you a quick grin then offered his arm. Accepting it, you were soon led over to other nobles and such aristocrats, who either looked down at you or else were rather intrigued. You were not oblivious to the animosity with which some women regarded you; predominately they were women twice your age or more. No doubt they were disappointed that a woman of your age—not to mention your standing—was currently with one of the wealthiest and most influential bachelors available to them.

A number of the men were prone to kissing your hand in greeting and dragging you several feet from the Duke before Adam could catch up to them. Several times the women took advantage of your distance, moving in and openly flirting with the man or else striking up conversations from which it would be rude for him to dismiss himself. A number of the men inquired as to what your family business was. Each time you fumbled out the truth, that you were currently a working woman. They would fall silent for a moment, their gazes drifting towards Duke Millennium, before either dismissing themselves or leaning in closer.

The amount of propositions you received that night had you both disgusted and flattered. You had never really believed yourself to be so desirable, and yet even aristocrats seemed to be flocking to you. Was it only because Duke Millennium obviously held a certain interest in you? You shrugged off this question, working your damnedest to keep from embarrassing him in any way.

Another gentleman had approached you just as Duke Millennium was engaged in a conversation with an Earl Lichtenstein. You smiled at him as the two of you exchanged introductions. He, like many others, inquired about your hobbies, why he had never seen you at a gathering before, and lastly your occupation when he realized you were of working class. "You make a good amount of money then?" he asked, an air of pleasantness around him.

You nodded, not the least bit turned off. He seemed like a kind enough gent. "For my living standards, I do."

"So, let's say I were interested; how much per hour?" he asked.

Your lips parted. You could feel a heavy blush settling on your entire face, working its way down. Holy crap, that was the worst question you had been asked all evening. You started to sputter out an answer when Duke Millennium drew up to your side. One glance at his face, and you were frozen. He looked _livid_.

"Now, let's make something _perfectly clear_ ," he said, loudly enough so that all attention in the room was drawn to the three of you. You felt like ducking your head. You wanted more than anything to shrink out of existence. The way the people were eyeing you; with lust, with disgust, with contempt, jealousy, a few looks of pity.

"(Y/n) is _not_ a prostitute of any sort. Until recently she worked under my employment." That had many blanching then blushing in embarrassment. "Furthermore, if _anyone_ so much as _dares_ to proposition her again, _I_ will assure you that you'll be sorry you had. She is _mine_."

The man backed away with his hands in front of himself, sputtering out an apology. He bumped into a table then moved to hide himself in the crowd. You felt slightly bad for the man, however your attention was mostly arrested by Duke Millennium's announcement. Wow, had your heart skipped a beat!

When your eyes met his, both of you blushed. Several of the men who had propositioned you approached you, apologizing to you then turning to the Duke to apologize to him. The women who had been so keen on gaining the Duke's attention looked all the more disappointed. A few of them were blushing. Madame Geneva was the only one of the women to approach you immediately following the men's activities. She placed a hand on your arm and asked if you needed to sit for a moment.

You could only nod, allowing her to lead you to a chair on which you immediately collapsed into. Duke Millennium made his way through the crowd, crouching in front of you. He took both your hands in his, kissing the backs of them. 

"I hope you don't mind...that you accept," he muttered, rubbing your hands with his thumbs.

Your face flushed. "I...uhm...could we...is there somewhere private we can discuss this?"

Worry flashed over his features as Madame Geneva named a place the pair of you could go. She cast an empathetic glance at Duke Millennium as you and he headed in the direction of the mentioned area. Your heart was pounding in your chest and ears as you walked. Not once did you slip and say a word to the man until the pair of you were completely alone. You turned, making sure to lock the door without the man noticing as he walked over to a seat. You could hear him starting to cry even before you turned to face him.

Rolling your eyes, you shook your head and smiled. You walked over to him, placing your hands on his knees and lowering yourself to the ground. "I think...you just stole my heart, you know," you said, spreading his legs.

The man sniffled, his breath having hitched a moment ago. He blinked down at you, the tear drops ceasing. His face grew red as your hands flew to the front of his pants. You undid his belt buckle, the button of his pants, and were in the process of unzipping him when he at last seemed to realize what was going on. The man yanked his pants down his hips partway as soon as you had them unzipped. Both you and he worked off his boxers.

His cock was already beginning to respond to the excitement of the moment. You took it up in your hand, holding back your hair with the other as you lowered your head to his forming erection. You took the head of his cock into your mouth, teasing the slit with your tongue. Adam moaned, his hands flying to your shoulders, which he massaged. Your muscles enjoyed the attention. You bobbed your head up and down his length just as his fingers worked at the zipper of your dress. He tugged it down just enough so that your breasts sprang free.

Duke Millennium gently pushed at you so that you pulled your head back. He slipped his hands under your armpits, lifting you so that you were straddling him. His hands delved under your dress, tugging your panties off to the side. He grabbed his erection in one hand, finding your entrance with the other. The man positioned himself and entered you. Your eyelids fluttered at the feeling of him inside of you. A moan flew from your lips, followed by his name. You pressed yourself closer to his lap, ensuring that your vaginal walls engulfed his entire length. 

His hands began to need your chest, his mouth paying much attention to the underside of your right breast. He sucked and nipped there, his teeth and lips working at your sensitive flesh. You groaned, raising your hips then slamming them down. He bucked up into you. The man reached under your dress with his right hand, rubbing circles on your clit with his thumb. His other four fingers rubbed against your pubis. You whimpered, feeling your body growing more and more excited at his ministrations.

Once he was satisfied with the hickey he left on the underside of your one breast, he moved to its twin. The man rocked his hips up into yours, while you used your leg muscles to raise then lower yourself in rapid succession. Man did his cock hit you in all the right places. You were squeezing his shoulders, trying to keep your position on his lap as he fucked you.

He bucked his hips forward in a particular rough gesture, causing you to fall backwards. You felt your stomach flip-flop, a nervous giggle escaping you when you felt his hands on your hips, holding you against him. Your elbows were against the ground, propping you up. It was a somewhat awkward angle, yet it made him hit your g-spot with each and every thrust. You moaned, wrapping your legs around his hips, humping against him. He pulled back so that the head of his cock nearly left you then thrust forward again. He did this several times, causing you to gasp out. 

"Oh! Oh! Fuck, Adam! Uh!" You could feel your nipples growing harder with each thrust, your pussy swelling around him. His angle once again changed when he reached to the side, picking up the cane he always carried with him, his golem. He smiled down at you, a naughty glint in his eye. Your face was flushed with arousal and anticipation.

He stretched his arm, placing the end of his cane against your lips. You stared at him through half-lidded eyes, grasping the length of the golem while using your tongue to tease the tip. You just hoped that you would not get any splinters. You ran your hand up and down the length of the cane just as you had done to his cock. Sucking the end of it into your mouth, you whimpered and wiggled when he placed the hooked end against your clit. He thrust it deeper into your mouth, stimulating your clitoris with the pressure. All the while he continued to pound his hips against yours.

Now that he was standing, his pants and boxers pooled to his ankles. The hand that was not holding the cane was rubbing up and down your thigh. Your legs were the only things holding you against him, your muscles protesting against the rigorous activities. You ignored them, more focused on the pressure that was building within you. You were so fucking close. His cane continued to tease your clit while his cock stroked your g-spot. Your leg muscles tensed and ached as you felt your vaginal walls begin to spasm.

Throwing your head back, the cane slipped out of your mouth as you gasped, "Adam! Ohhhh, Adam!" Your eyelids fluttered, but still you caught the sight of him grinning down at you as he pounded his hips harder, faster until at last he came inside of you with a groan of pleasure.

The two of you parted your bodies, moving into more comfortable positions as you panted. Duke Millennium was the first to recover. He adjusted his boxers and pants, his lips seeking yours as he did so. The two of you kissed briefly. Your attention was on keeping your dress from ripping. While you adjusted your panties, he zipped you back up. Looking at him over your shoulder, you found your toes curling when he placed both hands on his cane, which he nestled against your crotch.

"They'll probably be serving dinner soon~" he said cheerily. He kissed your shoulder, his gaze never once leaving your face. "Now that we had ourselves a delicious dessert and worked up our appetites~"

"Mmm... _dinner_ is the part I'm worried about."

"Oh?"

"Yeah...I have no idea which fork or spoon to use." His eyes closed as he laughed, first through his nose, then loudly. You found yourself laughing lightly as well. You slapped your hand gently against his arm. "Laugh now, but I'm serious."

"Oh, (y/n), I don't care which fork or spoon you use. Either way, I get to watch things go into your mouth~" You made a sort of squeaking noise at his comment; the fact that he had pinched your ass as he had spoken certainly had made you all the more flustered.


	8. Chapter 8

Outcome of a Joint Effort

Dinner had gone over less awkward than you had believed. This was mostly due to the fact that you were seated beside Duke Millennium and were able to copy him to know which forks and spoons to use. The amount of food that was served astonished you. What shocked you all the more was the amount that was wasted; only so much time was given for each course before the plates or bowls were taken away regardless if you were finished with them or not. Thinking of all the times you had nearly starved due to your tight finances, you found yourself quite frustrated with how much food was thrown away.

Shortly following dinner a dance began. You blanched; okay, you had _not_ thought you would be dancing. Duke Millennium, however, seemed rather pleased that he was able to snatch your hands up and lead you onto the floor. You awkwardly placed your limbs in the correct position, gratefully allowing him to lead you in the dance. Once or twice you stepped on his foot. You were not exactly a horrible or even a bad dancer; you were simply not used to such formal dancing.

After the dance was finished, Adam led you away. A few men who seemed to have been keen on stealing you away for a dance looked crestfallen. You blushed at this, your face flushing all the more when Duke Millennium announced that the two of you would be retiring early that night.

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since that night, three weeks since you had seen the man in person. You did not know what to think, therefore, when he showed up in the middle of the night, asking to sleep on your couch. Sure, he had made a point to call you at least every other day to say good morning or good night. At the same time, you were not quite sure where you stood with him. Shrugging, you gestured towards the couch and told him that he was welcome. 

Adam removed his top hat, setting it on a small table you had beside the chair. He then started to unbutton his topcoat. You watched as he stripped down to his boxers and climbed onto your couch, curling up and relaxing almost immediately. You shook your head, walking to the kitchen to take the boiling water for the cocoa off your new stove. You finished making yourself the drink after taking care to make a second cup for the man. By the time you returned to the living room, he was already snoring lightly.

You placed both cups on the table by his hat prior to sitting on the edge of the couch. You set a hand on him, shaking lightly. He stirred immediately, moving up into a sitting position. Adam smiled at you as your lips sought his. He placed his hands on either of yours arms, rubbing up and down as his tongue sought entrance. You permitted him access to your mouth, moaning as he deepened the kiss. You moved onto his lap, straddling him.

Pulling back, the two of you smiled at one another. "I was worried you were never going to come back."

"Why?" he asked, genuinely surprised. His emotions showed on his face. "I called you last night. We spoke for an hour~"

"I know, I just..." You sighed, burying your face in the crook of his neck. "It's like, as soon as I had sex with you again, you disappeared."

"I know," he said, the pout sounding in his voice. "I was so sad~ A lot of my akuma were destroyed, and I had to work hard to increase their number. Next time I'll sneak you with me, if you want~"

You pecked your lips against his, resting your foreheads together. "Mmm. It seems dangerous."

"I'd keep you safe~ You wouldn't be allowed near the exorcists. Only certain countries I'd let you come with me to. Plus, I remember your preferences~ No children, right?"

"It makes me sad to think...don't remind me," you said, wincing. 

He sighed, shifting forward so that you were laying on your back and he was hovering over you. The two of you stared at one another. Duke Millennium ran his hands through your hair, stroking certain strands. When he lifted his gaze and noticed the hot chocolate, his face lit up. You chuckled as his sweet tooth seemed to kick in. The man sat up, grabbing the two cups as you adjusted yourself as well. He passed you your glass, which you accepted with a quiet 'thank you'.

You took a sip of your drink, your eyebrows raising as you watched Adam down the entirety of his in a single gulp. You lowered your glass, holding it in your lap. You ran a few fingers up and down its side.

"Where do we stand in our relationship anyway? Is it even going to go anywhere?" you asked.

Adam replaced his cup on the table then pivoted his torso so that he was looking at you. "What do you mean?"

"Look. I just... I wasted three years of my life on my ex. And with you...you don't age. I do. I'll be an old woman...well, if I live long enough."

"Don't say that~"

You gave him a stern look and he closed his mouth. "I think you're fantastic. I just...these three weeks of us being apart gave me time to think. I moved away to avoid getting hurt again. And here you found me again. Now, what's even going on between us? Are we just fucking? Are we going to be dating? I don't even know if I _want_ an actual relationship, but I still want to figure out what's even going on between us."

"You're not thinking of moving away again, are you?" he asked, panic written on his face.

You rolled your eyes, muttering out, "Even if I did, you'd just find me again. You're like that creepy stalker ex-boyfriend who won't take a hint."

"I'm creepy, you say?" You shoved your hot chocolate into his hands upon seeing the tears gathering in his eyes. He sniffled then drank the rest of the warm liquid. "I don't understand you, (y/n)~ It's confusing."

"What's confusing?" you asked, somewhat irritated.

Adam set aside the cup then cuddled against you. He dragged you down into a laying position. Yawning, he took a moment before answering. "Last time I saw you, you were strong and independent. Now you seem..."

"Are you saying I'm whiny? That I'm clingy?"

"No...you're just...moody." You could feel him wince as he spoke the words. You jerked away from him, glaring. Adam seemed to shrink under your gaze. "It's _that_ time, isn't it? You need a foot massage, don't you?"

"It's _not_ that time, but... I mean, I won't say no to a foot massage."

He had already reached for your feet before you finished talking. You closed your eyes as you felt him working at the tense muscles. His hands not only paid careful attention to your feet, but to your ankle and the lower portion of your leg as well. Duke Millennium massaged both of your calf muscles at the same time as your mind wandered over a few things he had said. It had been three weeks since the two of you had last seen each other. That night, you two had had sex—multiple times.

"Shit," you said, pulling your legs out of his hands.

"Hmm?" He looked at your face, confusion written over his.

Face flushed, you shook your head and motioned for him to not worry. You told him you would be right back before hurrying over to the bathroom. You closed and locked the door. It took you close to two minutes to dig through your drawer and find the extra pregnancy tests you had stuffed in there after your move. You ripped open a box, sat down on the toilet, and did your business. You knew that the most accurate way to tell was to use your morning's first urination, however you did not feel like waiting. Besides, you reasoned, you could always take another one then.

You set the test on the back of the toilet, washed your hands, and started to pace. A light knock on the bathroom door had your heart leaping. You whipped around, staring nervously at the wood. He could _not_ know what you were doing. Taking a moment to get yourself under control, you asked him what he needed. He responded that he was only worried about you.

"I'll be out in a minute, Adam. Don't worry," you finished, turning back to the pregnancy test. You felt your knees give out. You clutched a hand over your mouth, muffling a sob as tears filled your eyes. Shit!

Inhaling deeply through your nose, you quickly stood. You forced yourself to ignore the vertigo that threatened to overtake you, and instead busied yourself with wrapping the used test in toilet paper. It could be a false positive, you told yourself. It _had_ to be. You buried the wrapped up test in your bathroom garbage, flushed the toilet, and washed your hands. After you were certain you looked presentable, you exited the bathroom.

Adam was standing there, eyeing you with a worried expression. You smiled at him as best you could, although even you could feel the corners of your mouth twitching at the strain. "You look tired," you told him. "You should sleep."

He grunted, closing the distance between the two of you. His lips found yours, his hands tugging at your bottoms. You soon found yourself being led to your bedroom, your clothes making a trail from the bathroom to your bed. Last to be removed was his boxers. Those pooled at the edge of the bed as he pushed you onto your back. Adam spread your legs, climbing between them. You could feel his hard cock against you. 

Whimpering, you squirmed under him. Your worries were beginning to slowly take backseat as he rocked against you, his hands working you. The man sealed your lips with his as he entered you. Your breath hitched upon feeling him slide into you. He thrust in and out of you at a slow pace. Your toes were curling. While it had excited you greatly the previous times when he had been rougher, there was something erotic about him being gentle.

"Mmm...Adam," you said, burying your face against his chest. He continued to make love to you, paying careful attention to your collarbone with his teeth and lips. You moaned his name again as you came. A moment later he was groaning out his orgasm. The man moved the two of you under the covers, where you both passed out.

You awoke early in the morning before he was even up. You had a sudden urge to pee, which reminded you of the fact that you wanted to take another test. You slipped out of bed and made the trip to the bathroom. Closing and locking the door behind you, you did was needed. Once more you found yourself waiting for the result, your heart beating rapidly and loudly. Your legs were trembling so badly you forced yourself to sit down on the floor. Digging your nails into your bathroom rug, you counted off the time in your head.

After the correct amount of time had elapsed, you stood and looked at the result. Again did you feel the tears welling up in your eyes. You wrapped the test, burying it in the trash can with the other. You flushed the toilet, washed your hands, and splashed water onto your face. You left the bathroom only to give a yelp and jump backwards into it again. The pink umbrella also shrieked. It muttered out an embarrassed sentence or two which your mind did not register.

A hand shot out, grabbing the golem and pulling it away from you. "Now, Lero, be nice to (y/n). You remember her, don't you~" It gave an indignant squawk. You hadn't believed a golem could blush until now. "Good morning, darling~"

Your knees tensed at the term of endearment. Your heart pitter-pattered. Just ignore the fact that you're knocked up, you told yourself. He can't know. Not yet. This is bad, very bad. "Hey, uh... I have to go to work now. Bye."

You rushed past him, leaving the man blinking and hurrying after you. In your bedroom, you quickly threw on your work uniform. Adam, meanwhile, shut your bedroom door and locked it. He stood in front of it, even leaning against it to prevent you from leaving. He demanded, in a stern but gentle voice, you tell him what was the matter. You only shook your head, your face pale with horror.

"Look, don't worry about it," you said, tying up your hair. You slipped on your shoes, stopping only when you realized he was dangling something in front of your face. You straightened yourself, taking the cloth in your hands. "You...you knit me lingerie."

"Do you like it? I want to try it tonight~"

Your mind was a blank. You could only stare dumbly at the material, your mouth open. After a few moments of saying nothing, you found yourself able to shake your head. You turned back to him, handing him back the gift and telling him it was a bad idea. The two of you had to stop this. You couldn't see one another. It was time to break things off. Adam's face fell, a frown forming. He stared at you, furrowing his brow.

You ran a hand through your hair, fighting off the tears. He was able to see you were close to crying, you knew he was. Swallowing hard, you put your hands on the door handle, moving to unlock it. Duke Millennium moved to the side, allowing you to leave the bedroom.

"We'll talk about this after work, (y/n)," he said, and you knew that was a promise he would not break. Fuck!


	9. Chapter 9

Ready to Go Postal

All throughout your work day the only thing you could think about was the fact that you were pregnant. The man who wanted to end humanity had impregnated you. Sure, he was great with children. He was very devoted to family. Obviously he felt _something_ for you, even though you suspected it had mostly to do with lust. You were mortal. Your child would be mortal. Duke Millennium? He was thousands of years old, was not going to be aging any time soon. You strongly doubted he could have sex with you when you were wrinkled, not that you would be able to blame him or anything.

Not to mention, you thought, if you miscarried. If ever your child died. What if you died? The chances of turning one another into akuma made you sick to your stomach. Would the man do that? Could he? You felt dizzy thinking about it. By the middle of your shift, you had decided that you _would not tell him_. Things would have to be broken off between the two of you. If you had to move away again, you would. He couldn't know. Besides, you reasoned, he was already emotional enough for the both of you. You could already imagine what sort of sympathy pregnancy symptoms he would have. Food cravings, random episodes of depression. Yeah, the two of you would clash like no tomorrow.

When your shift was completed, you found yourself walking up and down the streets of the shopping areas. You looked at the few baby stores, eyeing the different accessories and clothing that were in the window displays. Perhaps an hour elapsed during which time you did this. Once that amount of time had transpired, you headed towards your home.

You unlocked your front door, opened it, and then froze. Your eyes were wide and your eyebrows were making their way high on your forehead. You had not been expecting _this_ , that was for sure. Your entrance hall was lined with gift boxes and bags. Rose petals were sprawled on the ground. You entered your home cautiously, closing the door behind yourself. Candles were lit here and there. More gifts. Boxes of candies. All of this leading into your bedroom. There was a small table set up there, on which were two wine flutes and bottle of your favorite wine.

Your eyes raised from the table to your bed. There Adam was huddled into a pathetic ball, his knees up to his chest and his head buried there. His arms were wrapped around his legs, as well as one of your shirts. He continued to sit there, seemingly oblivious to your presence. Hoo boy. Yeah. If this was what he was like _now_ , there was _no way_ he would be able to deal with you later on in your pregnancy.

"She wants to leave me. Just like Nea, just like Nea," he whimpered pathetically. You winced. You did not know exactly who Nea was, only that he was a member of the Millennium Earl's family. "What did I do wrong?"

"You did nothing wrong, lero. You're magnificent, lero lero," the pink umbrella said, floating near the man. Even the golem had not noticed you standing there. "She doesn't deserve you. Just a lowly human, lero."

Rubbing your forehead with your hand, you sighed. Both Lero and Adam snapped their attention to you. You stopped, blinking, upon seeing just how red the man's eyes were. "You're late. I thought you ran away to move again."

"Look," you said, letting your hair down and setting the tie on your dresser top. You pulled off your work uniform, getting dressed in more casual, comfortable clothing. "You are...so fucking good in bed, but I think I need to just...take a break from sex."

"A break from sex?" he asked, bunching up your shirt and pulling it further into his lap. "Did you start your cycle? You don't have to be embarrassed about it. I still--"

"I did not," you said, cheeks red. You averted your gaze for a moment, turned back to him, then did a double-take. There was a small mountain of gifts stacked up by your bedside table. "Uhm--"

"It's because you hated the lingerie, isn't it?"

You looked at him as though he had grown two heads. "Adam... You and I come from _very_ different worlds. You want to destroy humanity, I quite like it. You're high up in the social chain, I'm rocking it here. I mean...we could always have phone sex randomly, that's fine. But as far as this physical relationship where we see one another? I think it's best if it...stops."

"You can't date anyone else," he said sternly. You frowned, ready to argue. "I won't let you~ I'll kill them~"

"You're doing the whole creepy stalker thing again," you said with a groan. Boy did you know how to pick them.

Duke Millennium at last rose from your bed. He walked in front of you, running his hands up and down the length of your arms. You stood there, staring over his shoulder, refusing to look him in the eye. Lero was eyeing you as though you were insane. You wondered if you were the first woman to ever reject the Earl. Chances were, that was a yes; you could not help but recall how many women were interested in the man those three weeks back when he had taken you to the dinner date. When he had knocked you up, you reminded yourself.

"Adam..." You closed your eyes, hating yourself for what you were about to do. "I don't want a relationship with you. I can't have one."

"You're lying~"

"I am n--"

"I've had you watched ever since you started working for me. I know the tell-tale signs~ What's wrong, (y/n)? Why are you trying to push me away?"

You felt like crying. You could not do this. To tell him...would he even be happy? Or would he simply have you killed? The man was probably not even looking to start a family. He wanted to end humanity, not create more.

"You've been faking it, haven't you?"

"What?"

"Your orgasms...they've been fake. I haven't been satisfying you?"

"What? No...I've... I told you you're fantastic in bed." He narrowed his eyes, as though he could not figure out why, then, you were trying to leave him. You threw up your hands simultaneous to jerking out of his hold. "It's...this long distance aspect that would be in our relationship. I can't handle it."

Duke Millennium stared at you for a number of seconds before moving over to the pile of gifts that were at your bedside table. He rummaged through them, obviously searching for one in particular. You shook your head, picking up your dirty work clothes and throwing them into the hamper you kept in your room. As you finished that up, you turned to find that Adam had found the desired item. It was a medium-sized gift bag, which he carried over to you. Before you could so much as utter a word, he thrust the bag into your hands.

You started to pass it back to him, however he simply grabbed you, ushering you onto the bed. He sat you down then stood there, waiting for you to open the gift bag. Needless to say, you felt awkward. Here you were secretly pregnant with his child and trying to break things off with him, and he had during the course of the day gotten you a houseful of gifts. And rose petals, and wine. Not that you could drink the wine, you reminded yourself, even if you felt that you needed it at the moment.

Reluctantly, you parted the sides of the bag and reached inside. You seized what was held within, pulling it out onto your lap. You could only stare at the object. A phone. Not just any phone, you told yourself, but one of _his_. The special sort that for some strange reason did not need to be plugged in to work. You shifted uncomfortably on your bed. Hoo boy. This guy was serious about you if he was giving you such an item. Still, you could _not_ let yourself be swayed.

You looked up at him with a pained expression. "Adam...please. Just, please, _try_ to understand. I don't...I don't want to have to move again."

"Why are you so insistent upon us not..." He worked his jaw, his hands clenching and unclenching.

"I... Okay, I age, right?" He nodded. "You don't, yeah?" He nodded again. "I'm getting to that age where I need to figure out if I want to have a family or not. This... Well, let's just say I don't think you could handle parenthood."

"Why would you... I practically raised a number of the Noah, and--"

"Uh-huh, I know you're good with children in general." You had held up a hand for him to stop, and he had fallen silent. You scratched the side of your head, trying to figure out how to best phrase what you had to say. "Let's say you had a son or daughter... Children will _always_ , at some point in their lives, say that they hate you. You....would probably break down in tears for a week." You stared at him, seeing said tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he pictured the scenario.

Duke Millennium turned and sat on the bed next to you. He released a heavy sigh, staring at his hands. His sniffles only seemed to increase. You hated the way it was tugging at your heart to hear him so upset. You placed a hand on his back and rubbed soothingly. The man tensed, jerking away from your limb. Your heart fluttered nervously. You bunched your hands into your lap, dropping your gaze as your tears started to fall.

"I didn't think you'd ever even want children," you said with a hiccup. You could feel the bed shift as Adam turned to regard you with surprise. You buried your face in your hands. "You're trying to end humanity and...and...the child would be human. And if you had to turn your own child into an akuma...or....you wouldn't hesitate to turn me into one."

"I would...maybe...but only so that you could be with me~"

"I don't _want_ to be an akuma. I don't want my soul to be tortured and held in misery. You don't... Adam, this is just it. You don't understand that I'm human, and I _will_ die someday. And when that day comes, I don't want to come back as an akuma." You had dropped your hands from your face when he had pulled you into his embrace. A heavy sigh escaped him.

"But I wouldn't force you to do anything you did not want to~ You're _special_ , (y/n)."

" _Why_ am I special?" you asked. "Because we had sex? I drunk dialed you, Adam. I moved away...and you're..."

"A creepy stalker?" he said, disappointment in his voice. "(Y/n), I understand what you're saying, however...you're still plenty young. You don't have to have a child right now. You and I can mess around some more. I'll use protection if it'll make you feel better~"

Of course, _now_ he offered to do that. You could have slapped yourself in the face at that point.

"...why don't you open up the rest of your gifts while you think about it, hmm?"

Before you received the chance to answer, he had already risen. The man grabbed an armful of the presents he had purchased and wrapped for you, dumping them at your side. He then stood there, watching and waiting for you to open them. You swallowed the lump that had formed in your throat then began to delve into the task of opening the multitude of gifts. The first several were accessories; handbags, belts, fans, and a few hairpieces as well. As the mountain beside your bedside table shrunk, you found yourself the proud owner of new linen, luxurious shampoos and lotions.

He moved to grab the presents from the hallway, coming back and setting them where you could grab them. Inside was contained new clothing, some nice pans, spices that were rather expensive. Tickets for trips that he clearly planned on taking you on, and tickets to operas and plays. Handmade coupons stating that he would purchase food for you, that he would give you a massage whenever you needed.

"Adam," you said, groaning. You felt so _damn_ guilty. But it was not as though you could saddle him with a child. He would feel obligated to take care of you. Not necessarily out of love, but out of duty. That was the _last_ thing you wanted in life. "I...I really can't accept these things."

"Why is that?" He was sounding agitated. Your legs tensed at the sound of his voice. There was something dark there. A shudder ran down your spine. "Do I terrify you, (y/n)? Is _that_ why you don't want to be with me?"

"God damn it, Adam! I'm pregnant, okay? I'm..." You looked up to see that he had blanched. He openly gawked at you, sputtering out nonsense. It sounded as though he were trying to say that you were joking. "Okay, calm down. It's not for sure. I took two tests and they said yes, but I haven't seen a doctor yet."

"But you can't be," he said, grabbing at your stomach. You winced as his thumbs came in contact roughly with your belly. "I made sure you weren't near your cycle when we--"

"Holy crap!" you exclaimed, your eyes wide. "You...you _kept track_ of my cycle!? Are you fucking insane?"

"You can't be pregnant."

"Yeah, well, there's a good chance your demonspawn is growing in me right now."

"I've never impregnated a woman before... There must be something wrong with your uterus."

"Excuse me?"

"Your uterus...it's Innocence....it's trying to make my life miserable--"

"See, this is _exactly_ why I wasn't going to tell you." You shoved his hands off of your belly. He remained in front of you, glaring at your abdomen. "You're obviously not ready to have a child yet. I'm just going to leave, and--"

"You can't have my child."

"...I am _not_ getting an abortion, Adam," you said, meeting his glare with one of your own. He had picked up his umbrella and was staring daggers at your gut. "...your baby hates you."

He collapsed into a ball on the floor, sobbing. "Don't say that, don't say that."

"You were getting ready to beat me! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What if my child becomes an exorcist?" he sobbed. Suddenly you felt your heart wrenched. Oh, wow. So _that's_ what he was worried about. You moved off the bed, scooting over to him, and wiggling your way between his legs. Duke Millennium sniffled. "It's all your uterus' fault."

"... _I'm_ the one who should be emotional, Adam. Stop crying. You're acting like a pregnant lady! And _stop_ insulting my uterus!"

"Fucking uterus!" he growled out, lunging at you. The two of you tumbled to the ground. His hands were pinning your wrists above your head. You were frozen in place by fear. The way he was snarling down at you. "It's--"

"Shut up! If my uterus was Innocence or anything, don't you think your cock would have been in pain when you were inside of me!?" you shouted, your frustration finally going over the edge.

He opened his mouth, ready with a witty remark, then closed it. The man blinked several times. He shifted so that he could look down at your belly. "So...my child... _won't_ be an exorcist?"

"I honestly don't see why you're freaking out. We both know you'd just destroy the Innocence and ground your child for years to come."

"This is true, this is true," he said, rubbing his chin. "Okay...you can keep the baby."

"...whatever. Just...you are _not_ allowed to propose to me. Or say anything about making an honest woman out of me. Nothing. Your Noah family won't hear of it. Nothing."

"But...Road would be so happy~ She'd want to dress up the baby, and--"

"Road would want to _eat_ the baby," you said, lifting a brow. You had not forgotten about an incident the man had told you of, wherein the little girl Noah had asked to eat a child the Earl of Millennium had tied to his back with a jump rope. "...and her father isn't even going to be allowed ten feet near my child. After what you told me about him. As for the twins--"

"Yes, the twins..." Both of you made a humming noise in unison. "What are we even going to name him?"

"Him? I'm thinking it'll be a girl... and I'll name her Eve. That way you can have your Eve." He blushed, spluttered, and averted his gaze. "Look, we'll worry about talking names after I've seen the doctor. Let's be one-hundred percent that I'm pregnant before--"

"Tyki can just reach inside you to check~"

"Uh...no. If I am pregnant I'll need prenatal care anyway. Besides, we agreed, your family can _not_ know."

"I didn't agree to that~"

"Adam!"

"Nope~"

"Damn it, Adam, just for the first few months!"

"Hmm...we'll see~" You buried your face in your hands, sighing as you felt his hands rubbing your stomach tenderly. His mood swings were really going to drive you crazy as you got further on in your pregnancy.


	10. Chapter 10

Planning a Project

The man had been away on business for a week. He had made it a point to call you three, five, and sometimes ten times each day. A few times you hung up on him, while other times you and he talked for roughly an hour. He had returned the previous evening, appearing in your house in the middle of the night and successfully scaring the crap out of you. You had screamed so loud, a neighbor had callled to ask you what was wrong. Currently the man was passed out in the middle of your living room floor. Eight days had elapsed since your doctor's appointment, during which time it had been confirmed that you were pregnant. Now Adam was constantly worried about what you were doing, eating--was it harmful for the baby?--and continuously attempting to get you to agree to letting him tell his family.

You stepped over his slumbering form, grumbling to yourself as you cleaned up your living room. His knitting supplies were all over. Granted, you found it sweet that he kept knitting things for the baby, you would rather he kept his items in a confined area. His golem was staring at you. You glowered at it in return. The pink umbrella was still bashful, ever since it had been used during your sexual activities with the Millennium Earl. On the other hand, it continued to enjoy throwing random insults in your direction.

Dusting was your next task. You completed this in roughly twenty minutes. A number of times did you find yourself stepping over the man who was sleeping in the middle of your floor. You shook your head. He was obviously exhausted. You recalled him saying something about a fight with exorcists and more of his akuma being destroyed. He had failed to capture the Innocence before the exorcists took it away. In all honesty, you did not know quite how you felt about that. You did not want humanity to end, so part of you was glad. At the same time, you found yourself developing feelings for the man, and so you felt disappointed for him.

Putting away your dust cloth, you started to take out some of the cleaners so that you could scrub down your bathroom. A strange squawk had your hand freezing. You looked over your shoulder to see Lero hovering there. He started to berate you for endangering the child of the Millennium Earl by exposing yourself to chemicals unnecessarily. You groaned, feeling a headache coming on. You put the cleaners back into the cupboard and rose, rubbing your forehead as you tried to think of what to do. Obviously you had to clean your bathroom at some point. You'd simply have to wait until Duke Millennium and his annoying umbrella left.

You made your way over to the fridge, opening it and peering inside. You were hungry, but you weren't quite sure what you were hungry for. With a sigh, you closed the the fride and made your way to the living room. It was getting close to time to kick the man out of your house. You walked over to him, nudging his side with your foot. As you were moving to repeat the action, a strange doorway appeared in the middle of your living room. You released a yelp, your eyes glued to its top, which was shaping something like a heart. The door opened and into your home stepped a girl with black hair and yellow eyes. The doorway closed behind her, disappearing.

"Here you are, Duke~" she said pleasantly, launching herself at the man. Duke Millennium jerked awake, sitting up and rubbing his eyes as the girl hugged him, her arms around his neck. "I have a homework assignment due tomorrow, and I don't want to do it!"

You winced at the sound of her whining. Judging by the way she was speaking, you rightly guessed that the man often completed her work for her. Boy, did he spoil his family members. You walked to your chair, plopping down. The girl followed you with her eyes, obviously just noticing you.

"Oh! It's one of your brokers. But..." She looked at him, at you, then at him again. Her brow furrowed. It was plain that she could not figure out why he had appeared to you in his human form.

"Road," Duke Millennium started after yawning. He gestured to you, "This is (y/n). She's..." His gaze dropped to your belly. You glared at him. He wouldn't, would he? "I'm currently courting her."

"But...she's so young," Road blurted out. Duke Millennium winced, ducking his head as a blush settled on his cheeks. The girl grinned at him. "You sure she doesn't just want your money~?"

"I don't want his money," you said just as Adam spoke up with, "I'm not too old for her."

"You don't...want his money?" she asked, a look of skeptism on her face. You frowned at her.

Ready to argue the points you had behind why you did not even _need_ the man's money, you instead fumbled for words as she looked over at the pile of Duke Millennium's knitting supplies. Her eyes were wide, as though she could not believe you were privvy to such a secret. You gulped when she made her way over to the pile. She started to dig through the projects he had started, some of which he had finished. Duke Millennium narrowly missed catching her. The two of you groaned as she lifted out a pair of baby socks the man had knit.

"Is this for my doll?" she asked innocently.

"Yes!" you and Adam blurted out, causing the girl to whip her head around and stare at the two of you. She eyed you suspiciously, her gaze soon falling to your belly. Crap, crap, crap! Could you have been any more obvious? Adam cleared his throat into his hand, walking over to the younger Noah. He wrapped an arm around her, placing his mouth close to her ear. He was confirming her suspicions, but you did not fault him for it. In this situation, there was no helping it at all.

With a groan, you returned to the kitchen and whipped open your refrigerator. You glared at the food within. Now you were eating not only because you were hungry, but because you were frustrated as well. You pulled out a carrot, taking a bite and chewing while you continued to let your eyes roam the contents of the fridge. You found yourself releasing an 'oomph' and spitting out some of your carrot when something collided with your stomach. Arms wrapped around your mid-section. As you looked down, you found Road peering up at you with a grin.

"You're giving him a son?"

"I...we don't know the gender yet. And..." You squirmed out of her hold. "You're not allowed to eat the baby."

"I wouldn't eat _his_ baby," she said. You were not sure whether to feel relieved or further creeped out. "You're moving in with us, right?" You furrowed your brow. "You can't raise the baby _here_."

"I live here," you deadpanned.

Road wrinkled her nose. "But...the baby is part of _our_ family. It's the child of the Millennium Earl. It _has_ to live with us."

"I...damn it. Adam!" The man ducked into the kitchen with the two of you. His eyes flickered from Road to you. "We need space. I want everyone out of my house _now_."

"Don't say that~" he said, scooting up to you. You tried to pull away as he wrapped his arms around you, nuzzling his nose against your neck. He made a motion behind his back at Road. You could not quite tell what it was.

Duke Millennium kicked the door of the fridge closed as he scooped you up into your arms. You started to protest, your words cut off by his mouth on yours. The man carried you to your bed, where he set you down. His lips did not leave yours even as he stripped himself of his clothes. You started to pull back, only to feel his hands slip into your shorts and panties. He teased your outer lips, brushing against your inner thighs. You sighed in pleasure at the feel of it. He used one hand to pull down your bottoms while he continued to work at you.

You rested your head against the pillow, spreading your legs further for him as he settled between them. The two of you ground against one another. You wrapped your legs around his waist, tugging him closer to you. His cock slipped in and out of your folds, teasing your clit. You arched your back so that you were able to remove your shirt, meanwhile his hands worked at your bra clip. It took you only a few seconds to be stripped completely.

Adam slid his legs under himself, kneeling between your legs. He thrust inside of you, causing your toes to curl. "I sent Road away with Lero, so you can be as loud as you want~" he purred.

"Mmm..." You breathed heavily as he reached forward, rolling your breasts in his hands. "It feels so good. Harder, boss, harder!"

"B-boss?" he spluttered out huskily. "It's been a while since you've called me that. Maybe I'll give you a pay raise if you can scream it real loud, hmm~?"

"Nn...boss! Oh! Fuck....uhh." You whimpered and moaned as he gripped your hips in his hands, thrusting deeper into you. He pulled out completely then reentered you. "Oh! Boss!"

"Yes, yes, scream it~"

You panted, your leg muscles protesting a little as he pulled one of your limbs up over his shoulder. He asked you if it hurt at all, and you lied, saying that it didn't. While he did give you a skeptical look, he continued to pound his hips against yours. He started to roll his hips as he thrust into you. You moaned loudly, pulliing your leg away from his shoulder and placing your hands there instead. The two of you kissed as you rode him, the pace between the pair of you increasing.

The bed below you was squeaking, and you were beyond thankful that Road had left with Lero. Even if only the golem had remained behind, you would have found yourself mortified. As it was, you were able to fully let yourself go. You ran your hands through his hair, raking your nails up and down his back as he started to pull at your nipple with his teeth. You screamed out his name in ecstasy as you came. The man moaned in approval, grunting as he sought his own release. As he came, he brought your mouth down to his, thrusting his tongue within. You battled him for dominance, however he soon overpowered you.

Duke Millennium laid you down on the bed, pulling out but still remaining between your legs. "Now, what did we learn~?" he asked after the two of you caught your breaths.

You giggled as you replied, "That I need to try to kick you out more often?" He chuckled, placing a kiss on your forehead soon after.

Within the following five days, the man had managed to worm his way further into your life. He had insisted that you come work for him; unfortunately for you, he had a bargaining chip. He promised to not tell any of his other family members about the baby if you worked for him. Although you grumbled about it, you found yourself agreeing to these terms. When you discovered exactly _what_ he was having you do, you almost punched him in the face. He had decided that you would be his secretary.

Although you argued with him for a long while, stating that he'd never had one before and probably did not need one, he insisted it was best for the two of yours relationship. After all, he reasoned, it would be fun to sleep with his secretary without pissing off his girlfriend. That had earned him your door slamming in his face. 

Standing at the sink in your kitchen, you sighed when you heard a cheerful. "I'm home~" 

You turned, looking over your shoulder at the Millennium Earl. His ever present grin seemed to widen when he noticed you were staring at him. "Hey...do you want a key to the door?"

"Hmm?"

"It's kind of weird, you coming through the window all the time. How do you even fit... Nevermind. There's a key in the drawer right there."

Humming, he went over to the designated area, withdrawing the key and pocketing it. "You're not mad at me for having you label and number all my phones today, are you?"

"No, boss. Not at all," you grumbled. "I never realized you had two-hundred and ninety-four phones." You set down the dishes you were washing and turned around. Leaning against the edge of the sink, you watched him for a time. The Millennium Earl was busy straightening up the kitchen area. A few pictures that had been knocked to awkward angles were adjusted. "What's wrong?"

"Road said you were throwing up all morning. How long have you had morning sickness~?"

"Just these last three days. Look, don't worry about it." You heard him hum in response. "That's not all that's on your mind, is it?"

He turned, his ears lowering a little. You blushed. Why did that look so adorable!? "Can I just tell Lulubell?" You opened your mouth, ready to answer, when he held up a hand. Grumbling, you waited for him to finish. "She can stay with you in cat form. I want someone to keep an eye on you. I want to make sure the baby is safe~"

"She can...turn into a cat?"

"You like cats~" You glowered at him. Of course he'd manage to find a way to let another of his family members know. Looking away, you shrugged and gave your permission. "We also need to discuss names. I heard that as women get further along they come up with the strangest of monikers~ Can't do that to our child."

"Fine. If it's a boy, we'll name him Steve. If it's a girl, we'll name her Eve."

"Steve? What happened to Noah?"

"Oh, come on. You know the joke? 'It was Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve'." You chuckled a bit at your own humor, your laughter doubling as he sighed. "Relax. We'll think up some serious names soon enough. How about this, if we have a boy, his middle name can be Noah."

His ears perked right back up. "That's fine~"

"By the way, boss," you said, cocking your head to the side. "How was your day?"

"I have a multitude of pending transactions~"

"And what type of cat food will Lulubell eat?"

He spluttered. The Millennium Earl scratched the side of his face with a single finger. "(Y-y/n)...she'll eat human food."

"So no cat litter box?"

"...no."

"Yes!" you cheered. "I did _not_ want to have to clean that up."

"Now, about our baby--"

"Our demon-spawn? I think I felt a flutter, but that could also just be gas bubbles. When _do_ you feel the baby start to move around?" He blinked at you, commenting that he wasn't sure. "Anyway, what were you going to ask?"

"Did you plan on breast-feeding our baby, or are you going to use formula?"

"...uhm...wow. I don't know. I was going to wait and see what the doctor thought was best. Some babies have sensitive stomachs, you know." He hummed. "Oh, by the way, can I get an advance on my paycheck? I have a few window locks that need replacing."

He chuckled nervously, something you had never quite heard him do in his Millennium Earl form before. You eyed him as he went into the living room, fiddling with the broken locks that had been damaged by him. You spent the better part of the next forty-five minutes watching him jimmy with the locks, managing to fix only one out of the five he had broken.


	11. Chapter 11

Democratic Workplace

Adam was still hunched over in a corner crying. You felt bad for the man, you really did. The smell of crocodile on his breath had made you beyond nauseous, leading you to vomiting on his pants. Luckily, he had agreed to strip out of those before huddling in his corner. The fact that you could not stand the smell of his favorite food had left him devestated. You had tried to comfort him by stating that such things could pass within the following month or so, however he only sobbed harder. A whole month without crocodile or alligator. The only thing you had to say for him, he wasn't a sympathy puker--thank God!

You sat down in the chair that was closest to the corner Adam had banished himself to. Picking up the book on pregnancy, you read further. You had already learned that you would not feel the baby move until the third or fourth month at the soonest. As for the baby's gender, that could be told between eighteen to twenty-two weeks along. Currently you were only on your seventh week of pregnancy. Other than the morning sickness and the occasional nausea you experienced from certain scents, your only complaint was the fact that your breasts _hurt_. Sometimes you would not allow the Duke near them, while other times his ministrations proved to ease your pain.

"Hey...Adam, come here." You patted the armrest of the chair. Your response was a whimper. Lulubell slunk into the room, stretching her front paws while she yawned widely. "Here, kitty, kitty."

Quite used to you referred to her in such a manner, the female Noah hopped up into your lap, circling round a few times then laying down. She purred as you ran your nails along her back. Her tongue ran along your hand a few times, which you then brushed against the bridge of her nose. She rubbed her head hard into your hand. You looked over at Adam while you pet the Noah-in-cat-form.

He was finally wiping the tears out of his eyes. The man stood and walked to your side. He stroked Lulubell as well. "Maybe it was the seasoning they used?"

Sighing, you smiled up at him. "Well, if you don't mind walking around without pants again for a bit, you can try having it a different way."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"If you massage my shoulders right now, I'll forgive you for _needing_ to experiment."

Duke Millennium seized your shoulders, working out the kinks. You moaned, relaxing at his touch. His fingers trailed down your spine, careful to pay attention to your hips and your lower back, which you had not even realized had been hurting until the pain ebbed. Adam trailed his hands back up, using the heels of his hands to work out the tension near your shoulderblades.

"When _are_ you going to let me tell the others about your pregnancy?"

"I wanted to wait until the second trimester," you said, ducking your head. "It's just..." Deep breath. "Right now I want to limit stress. I don't want to lose the baby, and--"

"I understand~ That's quite reasonable, (y/n)." He gave you a kiss on your cheek.

**Week Nine of Pregnancy**

You and Adam were sitting side-by-side, both of you bawling your eyes out. Road and Lero were backing slowly away. Lulubell had already scurried out of the room. Needless to say, it was doubtful any of them would be joining the two of you in talking about picking out a daycare for your child. Somehow you and Adam had jumped to the discussion of dating. The teenage years where your child would tell you how much they hated you and wanted to leave you.

**Week Eleven of Pregnancy**

You were beyond exhausted. The doctor had assured you that this was normal for a woman in your condition. Still, you did not find yourself enjoying this fact. All the same, you felt at ease in your current setting. The Earl of Millennium had taken you on one of the vacations he had previously purchased tickets for. You were laying in bed wearing only your bra and underwear. The Millennium Earl was knitting in a corner. You watched him for several seconds. Okay, so your session of love-making had _not_ helped with your fatigue, but you had definitely enjoyed yourself.

"Your demon-spawn is demanding you get me cake."

He chuckled, setting his project off to the side. The Earl moved over to your side, slipping a finger into your mouth. You whimpered as you tried to pull away, only to have him thrust it in again. Rolling your eyes, you sucked on the digit. He trailed the finger down, slipping it into your panties and stroking you.

"Mm...I...this is wonderful, but...I want--"

"You can't have cake without icing~"

"Ugh!" Part of you was hating him for his joke, while the other of you was starting to enjoy herself. You reached towards the front of his pants, stroking him as he slipped his finger into your depths.

**Week Thirteen of Pregnancy**

Your morning-sickness had disappeared. Instead, you were having terrible food cravings. Your fatigue was gone, and you were once more doing work for the Millennium Earl--when he would allow you to, that was. Currently you were having dinner with a number of the Noah. Lulubell and Road continuously glanced in your direction before returning their attention to their tasks. Minister Kamelot was with his wife, although he occasionally looked at you with curiosity. Tyki was avoiding his older brother while snacking on a few bites of the pastries that were laid out.

The twins were too busy gaping at you to do anything in the way of trouble. You had snatched up the Duke's crocodile from his plate and were currently eating it. The man spluttered out, whining that somehow you were _still_ keeping him from enjoying the meat. He prodded your belly, which was just beginning to show the tiniest signs of a baby bump. You glowered at him, munching on the crocodile. You took the final bite as he cupped your belly with both hands.

"Knock it off," you hissed, not oblivious to the eyes that were zooming in on what the two of you were doing. "Next week, we agreed on next week."

"But...you ate my crocodile."

"That's irrelevant, Adam." He stared up at you with a serious expression. You gave him that motherly look that said he was in trouble if he continued to rub your belly. "I wore the lingerie you knitted me, now you _have_ to wait until _next week_."

Duke Millennium shifted his hands to your lower back as he stood. He pressed close to you, suddenly tensing. You blinked. Crap. Tricia had just whispered her suspicions to her husband, who had made an incredulous noise. The twins and Tyki had looked over at them. Whispers were going about the room. You looked up at the man, glaring daggers at him. He avoided eye contact.

"I didn't know that was even possible," you could hear Tyki mutter.

"She's knocked up, hii~"

"Has a bastard child in her." All eyes flew to Devit, who stuck his tongue out. A moment later he was ducking as you chucked your shoe at his head. "Don't get your panties in a bunch, lady."

Just as you were opening your mouth to respond, the man scooped you up into his arms. He carried you out of the room, setting you on your feet after he had closed the door. Alone with the man, you crossed your arms over your chest and turned away. Adam said nothing, knowing full well that you were taking a few moments to get yourself under control. After you had managed this, you faced him again.

"Tyki, I honestly don't mind. But the twins? Sheril? Seriously, why?"

"Tyki goes dumpster diving~ We'll have to wash anything he gives our child." Your mouth was hanging open. Well, it was certainly nice to know this ahead of time. "It will be fine~ Don't worry about it." He gave you a moment to agree, albeit reluctantly. "Now, may I _formally_ present the fact that I'm going to be a father~?"

"Fine... _fine_."

Grinning like an madman, Duke Millennium grabbed hold of your wrist, dragging you back towards where the others were gathered. Currently they were upset over the fact that Road and Lulubell seemed to have known about the pregnancy while they were left in the dark. Tricia, the Minister's wife, had taken a seat. Her husband was standing behind her. The twins were sitting on either side of Tyki, who was holding a bowl of food the three of them were eating out of. Road, meanwhile, was standing near Lulubell, across from where the Kamelots were.

Duke Millennium threw his arms out to his side dramatically. "I'm to be a father!" He pointed at your stomach. "That is mine."

"Ours," you correct him. He only grinned at you, seizing your belly with both hands.

"And his name will be Noah."

"We don't even know the gender. And we haven't agreed on a name."

"Maybe Eve."

"Are you only half-listening?" He had stood, pulling you to him and pressing his lips to the top of your head. "Keep it up, and I'll let your family have a hat-drawing for naming our child." He looked at you in horror. Devit and Jasdero perked up, both enthusiastically agreeing with the idea. Even Road was on board. You facepalmed, not even sure why you had said that to begin with. "Look, this _isn't_ a _puppy_. Adam and I are naming the child."

"You haven't even heard our suggestions yet," Road whined.

"Mine's the best."

"The greatest, hii."

You and Adam looked at one another out of the corners of your eyes. Okay, suddenly you were both rather curious. "You each get to give us three suggestions. But we're _not_ obligated to use _any_ of them." The three children of the Noah family cheered, running off to grab paper and pens.


	12. Chapter 12

Divide the Labor

The rest of the afternoon had consisted of everyone jotting down their name suggestions. Tricia had gone first, stating that she was starting to feel fatigued. Shortly after writing down her suggestions, she bid you farewell and congratulated the two of you before leaving the area. It was at that time that Lero transformed into its umbrella form, asking the Millennium Earl if it could also give a suggestion. Both you and the man were amused, and so you gave your permission. Skinn had also chosen that time to arrive, and he was rather enthusiac to assure that your child would receive a 'sweet' name.

You were currently holding the sheet of paper that had been filled out. Adam was seated at the head chair of the table with you on his lap, while the other Noah were waiting to hear your reactions.

"Okay, so first for Tricia's suggestions," you said. "Edmund, Yonha, and Samuel."

"Those are nice," Adam said, rubbing your lower back. You hummed in response. It was never Tricia's suggestions that you had been worried about. Adam placed a kiss on your shoulder, urging you to continue.

You furrowed your brow as first you mentally read the next line. With a sigh, you spoke it aloud, "Tyki has suggested Koi, Ace, and Diamond. The second two aren't that bad...but Koi? _Koi_?"

"I'm gonna call it that no matter what," Tyki said, lighting a cigarette and taking a drag. He was careful to make sure the smoke did not blow in your direction. You rolled your eyes, slightly amused that Adam was chuckling at this. Perhaps this was Tyki's way of getting revenge for the Millennium Earl referring to him as 'Tyki-pon' all the time.

Smiling, you said, "Fine. You can call my child 'Koi'--but _not_ in public." He grumbled under his breath. Ignoring his childish display, you cleared your throat then read. "Skinn has suggested Tootsie, Bonnie / Bonpop--that's kind of cute, in a weird way--and Reese."

"Bonpop, hmm?" Duke Millennium said, his hands moving to cup your belly. His obsession with your pregnancy bump was quite endearing. "If nothing else, we'll have plenty of nicknames for our child."

"Bonpop and Koi?" you asked, looking over your shoulder at him. He nodded, his thumbs stroking your stomach. "We could dress up our baby as a little fish for Halloween. Just for you, Tyki." The way the Noah of Pleasure perked up had you grinning. He was good with kids, you knew from all the Millennium Earl had told you. Even if the man _did_ go dumpster diving from time to time. Your eyes flickered to Skin. "And then you can eat all of our Bonpop's candy since he/she won't be old enough." He also seemed very pleased. Road pouted, whining that she wanted some of the baby's candy.

Duke Millennium took the sheet of paper from your hands while you took a drink of water. He read off the next three suggestions, which were curtesy of Devit. "Devin, Demi, Daniella."

"Wow, Devit...just...wow. Devin, huh?" You had never realized how obsessed with himself Devit was until now. 

Before you received a chance to comment further, Adam read Jasdero's suggestions. "Five, Jax, and Jacqueline."

"F-f-five!?" 

"It's the best number, hii~"

You groaned. You feared for any woman who would possibly in the future be carrying the boy's child. Granted, his other two names had not been half bad at all. In fact, they were appropriate. But five? Wow. A bit nervous now, you retrieved the list from Adam and read the next line aloud.

"Sheril has suggested Serenity, Joshua and Archibald." You blinked. "Wow...those are actually normal." The way the Noah looked at you said a lot. Adam sighed behind you, whispering for you to not be so mean to Sheril. You looked up at the Noah of Desire and smiled sheepishly. "You're just really creepy, so I expected names like...y'know... Slasher or Skinner."

"Hey! What's wrong with a name like 'Skinner'?" Skinn asked. You looked at him, registering the fact that the name was close to his. 

Clearing your throat, you simply went down the list some more. "Lulubell has suggested Catherine--Cat for short--Draco, and Andre." You were smiling. For some reason, all these baby name suggestions were giving you a feeling of warmth. "Lero has suggested Sebastian, Leroy--wait...Lero!" You glared at the pumpkin head, which ducked. "Mischa...that's a cute girl's name. But I'm not naming my child Leroy...my luck, if I had a son named Leroy around you he'd add his name to the end of everything."

"...he probably would," Adam muttered. "Now, what did Road suggest?"

"Annabelle, Josephine, and Marco." You leaned back against him, resting your head on his shoulder. "Very nice names, Road."

"Thank you~"

"They're not sweet enough," Skinn complained. "Bonnie is better."

"What name are you going to pick?" Devit asked, leaning closer.

"Which one, hii~"

You and Adam shared a look. Duke Millennium rested his head against yours as he addressed his family members. "We'll take some time to think about it. The baby's gender is still unknown."

"You know...I could always reach inside and check." You and Adam looked at Tyki as though he were crazy. The Noah snuffed out his cigarette into the ash tray. "The ovaries or testicals are already developed at this point." Your jaw dropped. "Hey...Road was showing me her biology book. That's all. Don't get any ideas; I _won't_ tutor your child."

You snorted. "I'm more worried about Adam doing my child's homework for him or her."

"There is nothing--"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence," you said, giving him a stern look. 

Duke Millennium sighed, once more finding himself interested with your baby bump. Both you and he were looking at it speculatively. Did the two of you want to know the gender _right now_? You'd have to find it out sooner or later. And you very well did not want to wait until the birth, knowing that Adam would be insistent upon purchasing things for boys only, while you would logically want to buy for both genders just in case.

"Alright, Tyki," you said at long last after earning a nod from Duke Millennium. "Reach inside me." Everyone in the area was blushing at your words, even you. "Err...that is... Check the baby's gender."

"Y-yeah," the man said, rising from his seat and walking over to where you were sitting on the Millennium Earl's lap. The pink umbrella was hovering on your right, obviously eager to find out what its master would be having. Tyki set his palm against your abdomen. He hesitated then pushed his hand into your belly, lowering it towards your pelvis then sinking it into your uterus. It was the strangest of sensations. You could not exactly feel him, yet at the same time you could. Knowing his limb was inside of you was even weirder; and the fact that he was having contact with your child freaked you out considerably.

Tyki flinched, yanking his hand away. Your eyes widened and your heart skipped a beat. Likewise, you could feel Adam tense underneath you. Both you and he were panicked, asking Tyki what was the matter. The Noah of Pleasure put his hands in front of himself, shaking his head. "What's wrong? Did you hurt my baby? What's wrong?" you asked, feeling your panic growing.

"Relax, (y/n), it's not good for..." Tyki averted his gaze, looking over at Lulubell then Road and Sheril, next the twins, and finally Skinn. After a moment, he switched his gaze to you and Adam. The two of you were hanging in suspense. "...(y/n)...your uterus is...uh..."

"It's Innocence!?" Adam asked, panicked.

You looked at him, ready to punch him in the face. "Will you _stop_ it with _that_!" Turning back to Tyki, you said in a slightly less panicked voice, "Is there something the matter with my uterus?"

"Uh...heh..." He rubbed the back of his head. "I think...uh... Duke, you're making up for all the years you didn't..."

"Twins?" you asked, suddenly feeling sick. Holy crap. No way. It couldn't be. " _Two_ demon-spawns!?"

Tyki averted his gaze. He rubbed his chin, turned back to the patriarch of his family, and held up three fingers. You and Adam blanched. "Congratulations. Your uterus is going to stretch real big."

"I..."

"Of course, this means chances are you'll go into labor sooner than expected." He suddenly laughed. "When you said we each get to give three suggestions, I bet you didn't think you'd have a chance to use them all, huh?"

You hardly heard him, you were too busy whipping around to face the man who had impregnated you. "Your mutant sperm has cursed me with three demon-spawns! What the _fuck_ is wrong with you!? I...my house isn't big enough for _three_ babies. My body isn't big enough for...I'm going to die. This pregnancy is going to kill me."

"(Y-y-y-y/n), please don't cry."

"I'M NOT CRYING!" you screamed, tears flooding down your cheeks.

"Just think, only thirty-four weeks instead of forty," Adam said, ducking for cover.

The Noah gathered at the table remained silent, opting to drink and eat rather than comment while you sobbed and cried. Duke Millennium even fell silent, although he was glowing with pride. You buried your face in your hands, took the limbs away, and fanned yourself. Get under control, you told yourself in your head, just get it together. Breathe in. Breathe out. In, out. You slowly managed to wind down, although your head continued to spin.

"Tr-tr-triplets?" you asked with a squeak, looking at Tyki. The Portuguese man slowly nodded, obviously worried of how you would react. You nodded once. Twice. After a moment, you lifted your gaze to him again. "A-and the gender..s...?"

"Uh...I forgot to check," Tyki said, flustered.

You bit down on your bottom lip, your gaze falling to your belly. Tyki asked if you would like him to check, and you answered that it would be best. He stood from his seat, closing the distance between you and him. For a second time the man reached into your uterus. He felt around, obviously checking each of your three growing children. When he withdrew his hand, the man stuffed it into his pocket. He looked about ready for another cigarette.

"You ready for this?"

You and Adam exchanged glances. Your eyes were puffy and red, and he was hardly containing his excitement. "Y-yeah," you uttered as he said, "Of course~"

"So..." Tyki looked over at all of the Noah family that was gathered. "Duke Millennium will be having two sons and a daughter."

Before anyone could say anything further, Adam grabbed either side of your face and made you look him in the eye. "We _are_ naming one Noah."

"I hate you."

"You're going to get so fat!" Devit piped up.

"So big, hii~"

"...but I definitely hate _them_ more right now." You looked at Adam to see his reaction, only to find that he was cooing at your belly. 

"Daddy's going to knit you all some hats~ And stuffed crocodiles~ Yes he is, yes he is~"

"...aren't you supposed to be evil?" you asked. Your response was him pinching your ass, which caused you to yelp.


	13. Chapter 13

Approaching the Deadline

"You know," you said, watching the Millennium Earl as he hummed and continued to knit top hats for his unborn babies. "If you keep gushing over the name Noah, the boy who is named differently is going to develop a complex."

"So I get to name them both Noah~?"

"...no."

He glanced up at you, his hands never once stopping their work. "Their middle names will be Noah?"

"Both of them?"

"Yes~"

Sighing, you relaxed on the bed and laid your head upon the pillow. You had been given no choice but to move your items into his home, much to his pleasure and your disappointment. Now that he knew you were having triplets and the dangers that could put on your body, he refused to leave you anywhere alone. Duke Millennium spent the majority of his free time sitting in the room with you, often knitting while other times the two of you became more intimate with one another. When he was gone, however, he had one of the his family members come in to stay with you.

You were sixteen weeks along in your pregnancy, and neither he nor you had fully decided on names for your children. You ran your hand along your belly, which was definitely showing signs of your pregnancy. Already you and Adam had felt your babies move--once. That was all it had taken, however, for the man to begin knitting again. Your children would never want for clothes, that was for sure. Looking over into the corner, you could not help but smile at the three knitted crocodiles that were sitting there, waiting for your children to be born. Each was a different color and a had a top hat that had a different decoration.

The most frustrating part of your pregnancy at this point was the constipation, not to mention the occassional heartburn. You had just suffered from the latter less than two hours ago. Glad that the pain had disappeared, you rubbed the mattress next to you.

"Adam, what's your last name anyway?"

"Hmm?" He looked up at you. You had long grown used to seeing his Millennium form sitting in a rocking chair. 

"I just want to get a feel for what their full names will sound like...before we pick out the names, that is."

"Oh~ Millennium, of course." Of course. You blinked, somewhat surprised that you had not thought of it before.

"So, I was thinking...if you _really_ want to have both boys have 'Noah' in their name...then one would be 'Noah' and the other 'Noa'...but their first names are going to be something else." He rocked straight out of the chair, practically skipping over to your bedside. His Noah skin was disappearing just as he climbed onto the furniture with you. "Now, help me figure this out."

"Evelyn Noa Millennium~" You looked at him, your eyes wide. "Daddy's little girl, after all~ I'll have my little Eve."

"Wow...uhm...wow." You had _not_ been expecting that. Your heart had skipped a beat when he had told you his suggestion. Currently you found yourself grinning like an idiot. "Noa is a boy's name though..."

"Evelyn Noa."

"Is that code for I don't get to argue?" You asked, running a hand through your hair. Adam grinned down at you. "Fine. But when she gets picked on, you get to--"

"They wouldn't dare pick on _my_ daughter~ And Noa is the feminine form in Hebrew"

Huh. You hadn't ever known that. Moving on, the two of you spent roughly fifteen discussing male names to no avail. At last you were both sitting in silence. His hand was on your tummy, and he slowly began to whisper to the babies that were growing inside of you. You felt a light flutter in your stomach, a small giggle leaving you as you felt the babies beginning to respond to their father's voice. He must have felt the light flutter as well, for he grinned broadly.

"I love you, (y/n)," he said, placing a kiss on your stomach. Your eyebrows shot up and your face turned beat red. You were certain that, had he not slid up your body and started to take off your clothes and his, you would have cried your eyes out at his declaration. Instead you were much too busy moaning and screaming his name.

**Week Seventeen of Pregnancy**

The two of you had gotten into a fight earlier in the day, and Adam had taken off, swearing he heard one of his phones ringing. Evening had rolled around and the man had returned, an order of your favorite food in tow. You found yourself upset that you could not stay mad at him. The result was you reluctantly telling him that you loved him and muttering out thanks for the food he had brought. He sat beside you on the couch, once more bringing up the topic of names.

"Jax Devin Millennium."

"The twins will be so happy. At least _our_ Jaxdevi will be just one of our boys instead of both." He chuckled. "I like it though. It's cute. How about Marco Reese Millennium? Although now we'll definitely have to make sure neither Skin nor Road eat him."

"Perfect~ Let's write this down...that way, no matter how hormonal you get, we don't change their names."

"...to like...Crocodile? You wouldn't want a child named Crocodile? Or would _you_ eat them? 'My, daddy, what big teeth you have'. 'All the better to eat you with, my dear~'." You were snorting by the end of your words, laughing hard. Adam placed a hand against his face, smiling as he shook his head.

**Week Twenty-Two of Pregnancy**

More and more were you getting into arguments with Adam. Neither of you were sure who cried more, and neither of you bothered to keep score. Your latest argument had been over his 'compliment' on your growing bosom. You had then chucked a rolling pin at him, embedding the kitchen utensil in the wall. Afterwards you had grabbed your stomach, worried that you had possibly hurt your babies at the sudden movement. Adam had rushed to your side, placing his hands on your belly as well. You both felt your triplets squirming within; they were seemingly excited.

"I was just meaning that I...well...your chest...it's turning me on," Adam said after you were calm. He emphasized his words by reaching under your protruding stomach and into your panties, where he started to rub you. "Come on, hun, the doctor said you needed to stay in bed~"

"I don't think he meant sex," you said, although you were grinning and willingly following the man into your bedroom.

**Week Twenty-Six of Pregnancy**

You spent the majority of your days in bed or on the couch. Duke Millennium made certain to take you out into the fresh air for a light stroll every now and again. He would disappear from time to time still to complete his work, however he mostly sent his Noah family to do such tasks for him. Road had revealed the Noah family to the exorcists after fighting with a young boy by the name of Allen. You tried not to worry about such things, yet at times you could not help it. Would them knowing about the family Noah endanger your children?

"Central already knew about the Noah family~ They just kept it a secret," Adam told you with a wink. "Besides, I'm keeping you away from all that so that you and our children will never be in any danger from them. My akuma let me see when those from the Order are near. You'll always be safe, my dear~"

You smiled at him as the two of you sat on the bench he had had installed in his garden. Resting your head against his shoulder, the two of you enjoyed the feeling of your children moving and kicking around; that is, when they weren't kicking at your bladder. He had taught you how to knit, and together the two of you had created special onesies for each of your children; crocodile ones complete with tail and a hood. (1) You could tell that Duke Millennium could not wait to see his children wearing the outfits.

"Hey...if anything....if I die in labor...that is, if it's between me or my children...you know I want the children to live, right?"

"Shh...it won't come to that~ Tyki could always use his ability to make everything all right for the four of you~"

You sighed, knowing that was the best you were going to get. You looked up, smiling at him. He was in the process of leaning down, his lips capturing yours. "We should have more phone sex tonight~"

"Adam..."

"You're so good at it! It's how we got together~"

"...oh, fine."

"Besides, the doctor told me I can't seduce you--you're in a very delicate position right now."

"I could still use my hands."

"...but start with phone sex?" You and he shared a look. "I love you~"


	14. Chapter 14

Deadline

Screams of 'I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!!!' had never made the Millennium Earl so happy. Or, rather, the screams themselves caused his ears to dip down in disappointment. He was grinning, as per usual, and had taken on his Noah skin to help with the fact that you were attempting to squeeze all the bones out of his hand. Not that he could blame you. You were currently pushing out the last of the triplets. The other two were in the process of being cleaned. An eight-hour labor was _not_ what you had signed up for, and you reminded him of this every second you were coherent.

"My vagina's ripping!" you screamed seconds before you pushed again, whimpering and screaming in pain. Sweat rolled down your body in torrents. Tears went down your cheeks in waves. The cries of your triplets, the last having finally left your womb, soon drowned out your pants. Resting against your pillow, you sobbed. The Millennium Earl had refused you the option of an epidural. Right now all you wanted to do was sleep. But when you got better, you swore to yourself, you would make him pay.

**Two Days Later**

You watched as the Earl of Millennium leaned over the edge of the cribs, peering at his children. His ever-present grin widened at the corners. Jax stared up at his daddy without making a sound. He was a rather quiet child. Marco had a tendency to make a lot of noise, but was currently asleep. Evelyn? When she caught sight of her father, she burst into tears.

"I told you, you're going to give them nightmares. Why can't you just keep your human form around them?" you asked, rubbing your temple.

The Earl picked up his daughter, cradling her in his arms and walking over to you. You glared at him lightly as he undid the front of your top, positioning the youngest of your triplets at your breast. She latched on. "...You're going to make our babies fat if you try to feed them _every_ time they cry."

"But...it's feeding time." You looked back at the clock. So it was. "Besides, (y/n), it's best that they know both my forms. I don't want to hide that from them~"

"Why? If you keep this form a secret, we can get you a red suit and they'll _really_ believe in the Jolly-fat man at Christmas time."

"I'm not fat~" He narrowed his eyes at you. You only stuck your tongue out at him in return, holding Evelyn as the man moved to grab Jax. Marco would feed when he awoke.

**Four Days Later**

You were once again home. Rather, you were in Duke Millennium's home, but that was definitely better than the hospital. Your triplets were safe in their cribs, all taking a nap. At lesat, you belived they all were. Tip-toeing to the edge of the cribs, you peeked in. Jax cooed up at you. You reached into the crib, bringing him up to your chest. Marco had been stuck to you like glue the previous day. It seemed today was Jax's turn to refuse to take a nap on time.

Walking through the room, you rocked your baby boy in your arms. He closed his eyes, relaxing. Within a few minutes, you were able to replace him back into the crib. You kissed his forehead, then Marco's, and finally Evelyn's. You then moved into the rocking chair, where you sat and picked up a book. You slumped in the chair, jumping a mile the next moment when one of the triplets cried out, awakening the other two. Three distinctive baby wails echoed through the room.

Whimpering, you rose from your seat and again moved over to the cribs. You gently hushed the babies, who did not heed your silent pleas for them to calm down so that you could get some rest. "It's not feeding time, you guys," you told them, dropping to your knees and resting your forehead against the side of the middle crib. "You'll probably have to cry it out. None of you have soiled diapers, so..." 

You curled up beside the cribs, waiting for the three infants to quiet down. After a while, they did. Each of your children slowly but surely drifted back off into sleep, allowing you to do the same.

That was how Adam found you when he entered the room after coming home from a quick business trip. He stared down at your sleeping form with a tender smile before peering into the cribs at his offspring. His children stared up at him, taking turns cooing. Adam supported his chin with both hands, grinning down ath the babies. He regarded all of them with an affectionate look then said aloud:

"Now say 'Millennium'~" The infants cooed at him again, each of them wiggling with joy at the sound of their father's voice.

They were all dressed in the crocodile outfits he had knitted for them. This made him pleased. Granted, he had proceeded to knit multiple ones for each child so that they would have enough to last through the spit-up and dirty diapers that were sure to come. But still, the fact that you had made sure to dress his children in the clothes he had made for them touched his heart. 

Adam squatted down, scooped you up into his arms, and carried you back to your bed. He tucked you into, slipping underneath the covers with you. The man suckled at your neck. You furrowed your brow, his actions waking you up. You rolled onto your side, hooking a leg over both of his. "Mmm. Good morning."

"Good afternoon~"

"That too." You tiredly rubbed your eyes.

"Marco has his mother's eyes~" You wrinkled your nose. He seemed to love to remind you of this everyday. "And Evelyn has mine... Then there's Jax.."

"He has a good mixture of our eyes, doesn't he?"

"He does, he does." The man rubbed his chin. "Marco is so alert. He's already trying to hold his head up."

"I noticed that!" You sat up, motioning towards the crib with your hand. "I didn't know babies tried to do that so early."

"Well, it varies. But Evelyn and Jax seem satisfied just laying around." You sighed as Adam began to fondle your breasts. You constantly reminded him to not, that you would leak, but he always just waggled his eyebrows suggestively at you and continued his teasing. "These are so big...they might shrink though..."

"Are you...wait, are you saying you want to..."

"I want to fuck them, (y/n)~"

"Our babies are awake right over there."

"They're too young to remember. Just relax." You groaned, protesting lightly as he shoved you onto your back, moving your shirt up over your shoulders and off your body. "Besides, you're refusing to have sex with me until the one month check up for my children."

"Three month if you keep this up."

He unzipped his pants, pulling out his cock and shoving his erection between your breasts. "It's so nice~" You groaned, placing a hand to your forehead as you stared up at Adam. His eyes were closed and he was rocking back and forth. You smiled up at him. It did feel good, having your breasts massaged. Even if you _were_ leaking breastmilk while he fucked your tits. 

You licked the tip of his cock when he thrust forward next. Adam's hips jerked and he groaned. "Mmmm, (y/n)~" he purred as you repeated the action. "I'm going to do something special for you~"

"Take all my pregnancy fat away," you said before running your tongue along his slit again.

He chuckled. "We'll exercise together. Still though...something...fuck, yes, that feels good....something special for you~"


	15. Chapter 15

Selecting a Partnership

You stood in the doorway, tapping the toe of your foot up and down over and over again. Both hands were on your hips and your head was tilted to the side. As for your gaze, that was glued to the man passed out in the middle of the floor, surrounded by cooing babies. Marco had spit-up dribbling down his chin. Evelyn was gumming her father's hand. As for Jax, your third child had in his hand some of his daddy's hair and was tugging despite the fact that it was still--mostly--attached to Adam's head. Now, you knew he was busy at work. You knew that the two-month old babies kept him up at night. But did he honestly have to pass out when you had asked him to watch them for literally five minutes while you put away your book?

Crossing the room, you picked up Marco first. You cleaned off his chin, kissed his head, and set him back on his tummy-time mat. You then turned to Jax. With one hand you cradled him to your chest, while with the other you freed the strands of Adam's hair. Admittedly, a few got pulled, however the man did not stir. You set him near his brother, but not close enough where he could pull Marco's hair. Last, you removed Evelyn from her father. Drool stuck between her mouth and her father's hand until you pulled her fully to your chest. 

You rocked her for a moment, creating more space for her on the second mat then setting her down. You sat in front of your children, watching them as Marco started to cry. He _despised_ tummy time. Evelyn also fussed. As for Jax? He had already gotten a knack for raising himself then grinning at you. You smiled as well, talking to your babies as they endured tummy time. Jax lowered himself back to the ground, kicking and swinging his arms as he tried to swim to you. Evelyn fussed some more, grabbing at anything in her path and occasionally chewing on it. Marco cried the entire time.

All the while their father snored from his position on the floor. You shook your head, allowing your gaze to travel to him. Reaching over, you ran your fingers through his hair. A line of drool was dribbling out of his mouth. You wiped it up then rubbed your hand on your pants to get rid of the wetness.

You turned to Marco, who was sobbing less and less as he grew more tired. "This is good for you, honey. You _need_ this...just because your father is too much of a softy to let you do this, it's good for you. You'll learn to roll over...and crawl...and then walk."

You gently caressed your son's head as he at last settled against his tummy time mat, drifting off into a nap. You moved him so that he was laying on his back and tucked one of the spare blankets over him. Evelyn had also quieted, having found one of the toy teething rings she could put into her mouth. She gnawed on it, drool covering both the toy and her hand. Jax was randomly 'swimming' still, while other times beginning to lay his head down, his exhaustion showing.

Only when all three of the triplets were down did you place them in their cribs. You tip-toed out of the bedroom and back to Adam. You cuddled up next to him, slipping your hand under his body. You moved your fingers against the waistband of his pants. It had been _months_ since you had had proper sex; the few times you and Adam had started to try, one or more of your babies started to cry. You weren't going to let this opportunity go to waste, no matter how tired he was. He could sleep after--that's what he had told you those early months in your pregnancy, after all.

You smiled when, as you fiddled with the front of his pants, Adam rolled onto his back. He was still deep asleep, however that was not an issue. You withdrew his cock from his pants and underwear, your hand slowly working up and down its length. Even in his sleep, the man moaned as his body started to respond. You straddled his thighs, cupping his sac with one hand while pumping him with the other. You looked down at his sleeping face. He looked so damn peaceful. Your eyes dropped to his cock. You were so _fucking horny_ , damn it!

"Adam, wake up," you whispered, pulling off your bottoms as well. You were wet and ready, and his erection was full and--fuck, you could not wait to ride him. "Adam...I'll have my way with you whether you wake up or not."

He had started to stir, peeking at you through tired eyes as you shifted your hips. He gasped as your mouth formed an 'o'; you had lowered yourself onto his cock. Adam jerked his hips up into yours as he grew more conscious. His hands grabbed onto your hips. He thrust up into you, fucking you as you rode him. You moaned, tilting your head back. The man looked around, inquired as to the whereabouts of the children. You answered him, telling him they were napping.

"Perfect~" 

You gave a light yelp as you were whipped onto your back. Propping yourself up on your elbows, you moaned as he kneeled between your legs, rolling his hips with every thrust. "Oh, yes. Oh yes!" You tried to keep your voice down so that you did not wake the children. Still, a few loud noises escaped from the both of you. 

Adam groaned, hovering over you for a moment before capturing your lips with his. He kissed you tenderly as he fucked you harder and harder. You wrapped your legs around his waist, tugging him closer. The two of you battled for dominance with your tongues. At first, you won. Then you relinquished the title of winner, allowing him to top you in every way possible. You moaned out his name as he brought you to orgasm. He thrust into you a few more times, cumming within you.

When he withdrew from you, the two of you were panting and sweating. "You know what happens now, right?" he asked you.

You nodded, trying to catch your breath. "The bed."

"The bed," he repeated with a nod.

He scooped you up into his arms and carried you to the bedroom you were sharing with him. You had still not officially moved in with him, although you generally stayed in his home. All your belongings, meanwhile, remained at your home despite his protests. Once you and he were on the bed, you both pulled the covers over yourselves...and went to sleep, cuddled in one another's embrace.

**A Week Later**

He was knitting while allowing you to sit in his rocking chair. Evelyn was curled in your arms while Road played with Marco and Tyki was keeping Jax away from the twins, who kept reaching for the baby. You rocked back and forth, humming lightly. Sheril was away on political duty. Skin was...you were not quite sure _where_ he was, exactly. As for Lulubell, she was sitting by the Millennium Earl in cat form. She generally kept away from the children except for when in human form; the triplets enjoyed grabbing at her. You chastised Jasdero and Devit when they made another lunge for your child, telling them how dangerous it was for young Jax. They pouted, sitting on the floor and grumbling.

"We never get a turn."

"Never, hii~"

"Tyki's always playing with Jax."

"Jaxdevi wants us, hii~ Us!"

Tyki stared at the two as if they had grown extra heads. He cradled Jax, waggling a finger back and forth in front of the child's nose. It was no surprise that he had taken to calling Jax 'Koi'. He and the twins were nearly always fighting over who got a turn to hold him. After Tyki played with him for a time, you told the man to allow Jax some tummy-time, during which the twins had their fun. They offered Jax teething rings, smiling when he'd reach for them or start trying to 'swim' closer to them.

"I never thought you two would be so good with babies."

"In small increments~" The entire room turned toward the Millennium Earl. Your eyebrows had drawn upwards at his bluntness. He cleared his throat, obviously trying to relieve some of the awkwardness. "Halloween is in a few weeks~"

"Yes, what shall we dress them up as?" 

Tyki pointed down to Jax. "You promised."

You sighed. "Fine...fine! Jax can be dressed up as a koi. Now, for the other two. What is Marco going to be?" You tapped your bottom lip with your finger. The Earl's golem came into view, hovering by its master. "I think--"

"You want to dress Marco up as Lero?" Tyki asked, his voice not containing his surprise.

Road blinked, looking first at the baby in her arms then at the pink umbrella. You shrugged. "Yes?"

"You don't even like Lero," he argued.

"Yes, but he'd be so cute!" you said, clapping your hands together.

The Earl of Millennium laughed. "I like it~ And my little Eve?"

Road bounced a bit, although she was careful of Marco, who remained staring at her with wide, wonder-filled eyes. "A doll!"

Everyone looked at her. You sighed. The Earl smiled wider. Tyki grinned, and the twins were sharing a look. "Alright. Fine. A doll, a Lero, and a koi."

"Oh, and you're moving in with me~" The Earl announced. You did a double-take. That had come out of nowhere. Opening your mouth to protest, he cut you off by continuing. "The movers are in the process of bringing your things in now. I already purchased then sold your apartment from the landlord."

"I..." You shifted from foot to foot. You crossed your arms over your chest. Despite all that had happened, you still worried about what would happen if things did not work out between the two of you. Now you had no place to go! "Is there...is there anyway to get it back?"

"Of course not~"

"Adam--"

"You're my unofficial wife, so there's no use for you to have a different home~"

That stopped you in your tracks. The other Noah in the room appeared more surprised over your shock than anything else. You looked at each of your children then at the Earl of Millennium. "But, we haven't...it isn't...what?"

"You haven't given me permission to propose to you yet~ You kept telling me not to, and so I haven't. Otherwise we'd already be married. We already have a family together~"

"Let's just...keep it like this...except I want my apartment back."

"I'm putting aside the money I received for it in an account for you~"

"I...I guess that's good enough."

"You're such a pessimist~ Why wouldn't things work out between us?"

You glowered at him, rocking back and forth on the chair with Evelyn. "I just...thought you'd get tired of me." He laughed, as though that was the most ridiculous thing in the world. "Look--"

"When _can_ I propose to you?"

"Yes."

"Hmm?" He looked up from his work.

"I said 'yes'."

"Y-yes?" he squeaked, blush covering his cheeks. Tyki and Road tried to be polite by turning their attention to the babies. Jasdero and Devit, meanwhile, divided their attention between Jax and the scene between you and the Earl.

You nodded. "Yes. On Halloween."

"Propose to you on--"

" _Marry_ on Halloween. It'll be funny. I have your demon spawn already. They'll even be dressed up and everything." You tapped Evelyn's nose and she tried to grab your finger. "Unless you can think of a better day."

"S-so soon?"

"You don't want to get married?" You smiled in amusement.

"I just...to get a wedding gown--"

"Adam, it's on _Halloween_! You'll be able to be in your current form...and I can have lots of fun picking out what sort of outfit I'd want to wear. There's _nothing_ traditional about marrying you." The way his ears seemed to perk up was adorable. "Road will just have to take me out shopping one of these nights when you get a chance to watch the triplets. And, of course, we'll have to figure out who'll marry us on that day and such."

"I have connections~" You and he smiled at one another fondly.


	16. Chapter 16

Marrying

It had taken quite some time for you to find a good costume for Halloween--a _perfect_ costume given the fact that it was doubling as your wedding dress. Road also selected out her costume from the same store. She was going to be a mixture of 'Alice' from Wonderland and the White Rabbit. It was quite adorable in the end. You could see immediately why she had chosen it. You meanwhile had chosen a rather feminine version of the Millennium Earl's outfit. The skirt ended just below your knees, a rather scandalous thing given the time. Yet you did not care. The heeled boots went up to your knees. The striped shirt matched the skirt. You adjusted the overcoat, your absolute favorite portion of your costume.

Rather than a tophat, you had a feminine hairpiece that greatly complimented the entire outfit. Road had found a veil that also went with the attire. 

Later in the week, you and Adam went out to the designers affliated with Duke Millennium's various businesses. The two of you together sat with the designers to flesh out the costumes for your children, whom you had reluctantly left with the different Noah family members. Two days later you were able to pick up the completed costumes, which made you release many gushing noises. When Adam saw them, he also fawned over them for quite some time.

On Halloween, Road and Lulubell took you away to dress in your costume. The Noah patriarch, meanwhile, dressed the triplets in their costumes. Lulubell was going as a humanoid cat. No surprise there. Except for the absolutely adorable collar with a bell that rang a few times. Tyki, you well knew, was going as a fisherman. He had agreed to hold Jax, his little koi. You found it quite endearing that he had dressed to match your son. Jasdero and Devit were going as 'secret agents'. It was refreshing to see them in suits, especially with their shades. The suits, naturally, had the twins' special twists and personal touches.

Sheril was going as Doctor Frankenstein. Wisely, the mindreader, decided to go as a prince from India. He looked quite at home in his costume, which was rather similar to his Noah outfit. Tryde, Judge of the Noah family, was dressed up amusingly enough as a judge. You couldn't help but smile. Fiddler was dressed up as a zombie. Originally he had planned on going as a vampire, however the twins had had a fit over it. Not that you could blame them, after hearing how they were still suffering from their injuries from the vampire-like Exorcist.

Maashiima was going as the Mad Hatter, having been suckered by Road. She had been chatting with the Noah of Pity a lot recently. He seemed to humor her from time to time. Having had no previous interest in dressing up for Halloween, Maashiima had readily agreed to use the costume Road had purchased for him. Maitora dressed up as a mummy.

All these people you saw, all these costumes, as you walked down the...well, alleyway. A few akuma were taking pictures. You were trying to keep from grinning like an idiot while at the same time trying to keep from crying. The Millennium Earl, in his Noah skin, was blushing crazily. His eyes were roaming your body hungrily. Your children were cooing. They all three looked sleepy.

Well, you noted, it _had_ been an emotional two months. Getting ready for a wedding. Trying to build a new arc. Skinn perishing. A lump formed in your throat at that. Wisely re-awakening as a Noah had helped with the pain of that loss.

You arrived at your fiance's side. He slid your hands into his. The priest was human, one of his brokers. You dismissed this morbid fact and focused on your future husband. The vows you both recited had the differnet Noah grinning, chuckling, and a few even sighing, although in a good way. You teared up, as did the Earl. He leaned down, allowing you to peck him on the nose. Then his Noah skin split. Your eyes heated up. He was dressed...as a male stripped. Tie, yes. Sexy leather pants, present. Everything made your body heat up in a rather delicious way.

"Holy...crap..." His mouth claimed yours as the priest gave the cue. You wrapped your arms around him. His hands were rather grabby, not that you were complaining.

"Mmm," Duke Millennium moaned out. "Now~ Let's go trick or treating."

"Mmm...and then I can give you both a trick and a treat," you teased, earning protests from the various Noah, all of whom were blushing deeply.

The two of you went over to your family members, accepting hugs and then the children. You held onto Marco while Adam cuddled Evelyn and Jax. You placed the three into a stroller. You and Adam both held onto the stroller as you headed through the town. Needless to say, eyes whipped towards the pair of you. Newlyweds, you remained oblivious to the scandalous stares over your costumes. The Noah, meanwhile, gathered candy. You could easily see why it was their favorite holiday. Your heart once more yearned for Skinn's presence.

As if reading your thoughts, Duke Millennium placed his hand atop yours. "I love you, (y/n)."

"I love you too."

"We'll smother each other in the kid's chocolates in his memory."

You grinned like an idiot, wiping a lone tear out of the corner of your eye. "Not all of it. We _did_ promise the others they'd get at least some of it." He chuckled, pressing his lips to your forehead. You turned and kissed him as well. All melancholy faded away into the night. Your wedding night proved to be unlike any other wedding you had heard of. And full of chocolate...and Adam, your new husband, performing a strip dance for you.


	17. Chapter 17

Holiday Shopping

Dancing around in your bra and panties only was something you had not done for quite some time. In fact, it was something you did only when you were drunk. Being a responsible parent, you had thus not had any chance or reason to do so for a while. Now, however, with the children being watched by their relatives, you had no inhibitions. Nor did your husband, who was equally just as drunk and prancing around with only his pants and top hat on. You twirled, tossing yourself backwards onto the bed. Propping yourself up on your elbows, you cocked your head to the side.

"Heeeey there." Adam chuckled, placing a hand on either side of your head and hovering over you. He placed a quick kiss on your nose. "We need to go Christmas shopping~" Your exact words were slurred, however your husband was able to understand them easily enough.

"Shh, shh, my dear~" he purred. The man half-lost his balance for a moment, his hip colliding with yours in a way that wasn't exactly pleasurable, but nor was it painful. The two of you broke up into drunk giggles again. Once you settled down, he said, "We just have to make a list. The akuma will buy the stuff--but we'll wrap it." The latter added at a look of protest from you. "Waiting in lines are too tiresome."

"Ohhhh....fine." You allowed your head to loll back, staring up into your husband's eyes. The two of you had previously agreed to not spoil your children anything too dreadful. They would have to learn respect and responsibility.

Rubbing your hands together, you tapped Adam's nose. He backed off. The two of you slid down to the ground, him less clumsily than you. You reached underneath the bed for one of the store ads, and the Millennium Earl took out a pad of paper and a pen from a drawer that was within arm's reach. You stretched out onto your stomach, flipping onto a page. You gestured awkwardly to one of the items, shook your head, and slammed a single finger onto a different one.

"Thiiisss.... We need this." 

Sitting cross-legged, your husband leaned forward to see what you were pointing at. He nodded in agreement then wrote Alphabet Poster on the list. It included a ton of animals that you found to be absolutely adorable. Your husband loved it because the A was for alligator. You snorted when you giggled, which made both you and Adam laugh all the harder. He asked you what was next. You hummed, your eyes scanning through the first page.

"Oh! Teething toys."

Another snort from you. "If they take after _you_ they might be able to break them with such a large bite!"

"Pshhh...don't be mean," he said, tapping your lips with the end of his pen. You opened your mouth, biting down onto the tip for a moment and waggling your eyebrows suggestively. "Don't tempt me. We--"

"A toy phone!" you both said in unison. Excitedly, you hopped up into a sitting position as Adam started to add that to the list. It was educational, and heck...it was how your relationship had started.

"Hmm...a fish-themed one for Jax. Tyki-pon would be upset otherwise," Adam commented. You nodded, scooting closer to him. You laid your head against his shoulder. He tilted his head to the side, resting it atop yours. "What for Evelyn?"

"Hmm...animals. She seems to perk up with...haha...oh...uhm. Animals. She likes Lulubell." The two of you laughed again, remembering despite your drunken states the time when Evelyn had tried to eat Lulubell's tail. The female Noah had not minded it after the fact, but had been greatly startled during the event. "And Marco?"

"Anything that's bright. He likes bright colors even more than the other two."

"We should draw with a highlighter!" You kissed him, grinning. "I'm starting to...not feel such a buzz."

"You're slurring your words."

"You're such a hippo...hypo...hypa... You know what a mean." You waved your hand dramatically. Adam smiled widely at you. "Okay. Some new clothes."

"Always need that." He added it to the list. "A little dress for my Eve~"

"Oooo... it'll be so cute! Aww. I like that. We need to buy a Christmas dress for pictures."

"We'll take them after the presents. Pajamas for while we're opening gifts."

"Perfect!" You drew back from him, shifting onto your knees and then nipping at his ear. "You're so smart."

"Ooo...don't distract me~ We need to finish this, my dear~"

"Hmm, we do~" you hummed right back. "Okay then. Marco needs something special. Tyki and the twins dote on Jax so much. I don't want anything like that."

"Marco is Road's favorite, she told me~" The Earl looked ceiling-ward. "But yes. A nice theme for him."

"Not polo shirts. No jokes." Despite your words, you giggled a little. Adam chuckled as well. "He smiles a lot when lero is around."

"Bright color." You nodded. "Strange designs and bright colors, yes?" 

"Yes." You pulled the magazine towards yourself once more. Adam flipped the first page. More educational items, although nothing that would be suitable for the age-group you needed. He switched to the next page. You pointed at a swing. Only one, you said. They did not need it non-stop, and taking turns at even a young age could do some good. "Oh! And another tummy-time mat."

"Yes, their old one is getting full of spit-up." The Millennium Earl wrote down those things onto the list. He switched to the next page. "Ah yes! Books! I have a few titles I want to buy; I really hope to read these to them." You smiled, pleased with how involved your husband was with his children. You placed a quick kiss on his cheek. He returned the gesture, although this time finding your mouth. "Just a few more things."

"We can do a few more toys for them. I know you want to. I don't object to that. I just don't want over the top."

"One 'big' toy each. The family will probably be doing toys."

"Ah, that's true." Your hands were working off his pants as he looked through the magazine. He grunted in pleasure when your hand seized his cock, pumping him. You bent over, taking him into your mouth. Adam placed a hand on the back of your head, thrusting up. He groaned then moaned out in pleasure. It was with a shaking hand that he added to the list a toy for Jax, which he named aloud so that you would know. You hummed, increasing the pleasure he felt. Drawing back, you muttered out, "A foam castle puzzle. Something Evelyn can lay on but still play with." You swirled your tongue along his slit.

"Ooo...darling~" He jotted down your idea. "There's an alpha-numeric item just like that..princess themed."

"Close enough," you said with a smile. You laid on your back, pulling down your panties. Adam climbed between your legs, thrusting up into you. You sighed contently. "That's marvelous~"

"There's a dog that makes noises. What's best is that we can turn it off when it gets too annoying." You nodded in agreement, knowing he was thinking of Marco. Wrapping your legs around his waist, you tugged him all the closer. "Now~! Let's play for a bit."

You laughed, throwing your head back and moaning as he fucked you at a nice angle. The akuma would shop for the items on your list later. Adam and you had already purchased the gift wrap that the two of you would use. You kissed your husband, whispering teasingly that you already knew of a few gift ideas for him. He groaned, both from the pleasure he was receiving from the sex, and from the anticipation of wanting to know.

"I won't give you any hints either then~" he said after the two of you had climbed into bed. You stuck your tongue out at him, which he seized gently with his teeth, sucking on it. "Goodnight, love~"

"Night, love you too."


	18. Chapter 18

Happy Holidays

You were cuddled against your husband, who was in Noah form and was wearing a Santa suit. It had taken him a bit more coaxing, however you had managed to convince him that it would make Christmas complete. The family had taken pictures of everyone opening their gifts, and had later changed out of their pajamas for the family pictures. A large meal had been set up for afterwards, and you had stuffed your face. Adam had eaten mostly desserts, although he had sampled some of the main course and appetizers. Now the family was playing with your children. You and the Earl were sitting together, having commandeered two of the toy phones. Whispering dirty words so that other family members could not hear, the two of you would occasionally break out into giggles.

"Shh, shh," the Earl said, placing a finger against his lips when a few of the Noah looked over at you two. You could easily tell they did _not_ want to know what was said. You reached for your glass of eggnog. There was no brandy in yours, although your husband was enjoying said liquor in his. Yours was a vanilla flavored drink. You took a sip as your husband nuzzled your cheek. "It was a lovely present~"

"It better have been," you said with a grin. The two of you had woken up before anyone else that morning to exchange your more perverse gifts. This had also allowed you time to try them out. You rested your head against his shoulder and brought the phone up to your cheek. He mimicked the action, the blue-colored phone against his larger ear. "What are we doing for New Years?"

"I was thinking about doing you~" You broke off into laughter again, shaking your head. He chuckled as well. "Honestly, I was thinking something more simple. A few games. Cheese, meats, and crackers."

"That sounds nice. I like that." You swung your legs back and forth, looking over at Road and Marco. She was playing with the toy puppy with him. Tyki and the twins were playing with Jax. Evelyn was being entertained by Sheril and Tricia. You thought it absolutely fantastic that she had been included in the celebrations. "I think drunk dialing you was the best thing I ever did."

"It was~ You should do it again~" You rolled your eyes, turned and kissed him on the nose. "I love you~"

"I love you too, Santa." He chuckled, pinching your butt. "Okay... I love you, Adam."

"There we go."

"It's not like you said my name."

"Ah, forgive me. I love you, (y/n)." You leaned forward and again kissed him. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas... We'll totally bring out those gifts again later."

"Definitely~"


End file.
